


【旬斗衍生】【鸟芹】黑白变奏 2 （全文完）

by rixiangzixi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixiangzixi/pseuds/rixiangzixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BY 马紫紫</p>
            </blockquote>





	【旬斗衍生】【鸟芹】黑白变奏 2 （全文完）

01

段野看着陌生的街景，随意地逛着，仿佛真的只是一个一般游客，他还换掉了自己惯穿的西装，只穿着休闲服，手里还拿着旅游指南。  
他耳朵上挂着蓝牙耳机，一直都有和深町保持通讯。  
段野是代表我孙子会，以松江组少当家的身份到这边进行交易的。  
我孙子桐乃这女人态度很明确，破格擢升没问题，能替组织挣钱的怎样都没关系，但是那群臭男人太烦，所以好好地干点传统实绩出来，堵住他们的口。  
段野回过神来，耳边源源不断地传来深町搜集到的情报。

他们这次的交易对象，居然是一个大集团，中间的拉线人也是不可小觑——洪兴社团的苏星柏，是近年来陈浩南身边的红人，爬升的速度相当快。  
而交易对象利高拿集团，前不久才经历过一次大震荡，警方才对他们进行了一次围捕，可惜却未能一举拿下。  
童氏家族虽然死的死，被抓的被抓，但是利高拿集团却没有被击破。在之前的内部斗争和外部抓捕中残存下来的童日进成为了新任当家人，他身边那个能干的律师程亮非常漂亮地将所有事情都撇清了，警方拿他们一点办法都没有。  
明面上，童日进重整了利高拿，表面上重生的利高拿是纯白生意，但是暗地里他却接手了他伯父童展龙和他伯娘宋金枝所有的黑道生意。  
因此，这一次和我孙子会的交易非常重要，重要到为表长远合作诚意，童日进将会亲自和段野进行交接。

段野挂掉了深町的电话，继续他悠闲的一日旅程，静静地等待今晚的初步接触。  
段野知道，这一次我孙子桐乃嘴上跟他说得很简单也很轻松，但是背后等着看他失败从此垮下来的可不少。  
成王败寇，这一关过不去，他的位置也保不住了。

夜幕降临，午夜十二点时分，段野准时到达了约定的加油站。  
比较令他吃惊的是，加油站内停满了各式各样的改装车，排气喉和引擎的声音代替了风格强劲的音乐，各种各样的年轻人三三两两群聚，在这种背景音之下已经亢奋得不能自己。  
段野依然穿着休闲，一副慕名而来围观的观光客的样子，虽然他高大俊朗的外表引起了不少注意，甚至有漂亮的年轻女孩已经向他甩起了媚眼，但是他却都视而不见，只是尽量不着痕迹地将自己藏到角落处。  
加油站外面的道路上不时有改装车辆飞速掠过，直甩而去的尾灯灯光和抓人心肺的引擎声都让在加油站这里等候的男男女女兴奋得尖叫狂呼。

然而段野还是太好找了，他整个人不论是身高外貌还是气场都太鹤立鸡群，即便他无视了所有女孩的示好，他依然是许许多多的视线的焦点。  
所以苏星柏一下子就找到他了。  
苏星柏拖着自己一条瘸腿来到了段野身边，给他递了根烟，开口就是流利的日语：“段野龙哉？”  
段野接过了他递过来的烟，却只是夹在食指和中指之间，他淡淡地瞥了对方一眼：“苏星柏？”  
苏星柏一笑，侧了侧头示意：“跟我来吧。”

苏星柏带他走了一段，来到了一座横跨双向六车道的干道的天桥上。  
这天桥简直像是观赛平台，挤满了各式各样的年轻男女，对着每一台飞掠而过的车疯狂地挥舞着手臂和尖叫。  
那疯狂劲儿和刚才在加油站处的年轻人们毫无分别。  
苏星柏一边带着段野一边和人打着招呼，那些年轻人都给他让了位置，他就一直来到了观景位置极佳的栏杆边上。  
段野一下子就看到了资料上显示的那两个人——童日进和程亮。  
这两人穿着休闲，然而气氛和周围完全合不来，但是他们却相当怡然自得地观看着下面的飞车竞赛。  
童日进留着干净利落的短发，戴着无框眼镜，气息干净爽朗，看上去温文尔雅，别说不像是沾手黑道生意，压根就不像是个会做生意的。  
倒是他身边的程亮看上去斯斯文文，甚至有些冷淡，但是目光流转之间却很锐利。  
童日进朝苏星柏打了声招呼，然后看向了段野，他一笑，仿佛午夜里违背自然出现的一道阳光，令段野忍不住眯了眯眼。  
童日进朝段野伸出手，开口也是流利的日语：“你好，初次见面，我是童日进。”  
段野也礼貌一笑，握上了他的手：“段野龙哉。”  
童日进仿佛是交到了新朋友那么高兴，他伸手搂了搂在自己身边的程亮的腰：“这位是我的好友兼顾问律师，程亮。”  
程亮没好气似的瞥了他一眼，不咸不淡地朝段野点头示意。  
段野也轻轻地点了点头。  
这时苏星柏凑到他耳边低语：“你别介意，程亮一向都是这样。”  
段野礼貌一笑，摇了摇头，表示自己不在意。  
苏星柏也笑了，拍了拍他的背，示意他站到童日进身边去，四人在栏杆边站成一排，看着下面竞速的飞车们，周围热闹而疯狂的气氛并没有影响到他们，他们这边一处小小空间好像独立了出来一样，非常沉静。  
童日进并没有多说什么，段野也不主动牵起话头，一时之间就只听到周围疯狂的呼声和飞驰而过的引擎声了。  
忽然，一辆刷成哑光紫色的思域疾驰而过，天桥上又是一阵疯狂的呼声，隐隐约约还伴随着叫唤着谁的名字。  
童日进忽然笑了，他看了段野一眼，之后越过段野朝苏星柏说道：“阿蝶都是第二圈了啊。”  
苏星柏耸了耸肩：“你没看我是跛佬么？当然要召唤强力外援给我转多几趟，不然怎么赢多一点？”  
程亮凉凉地说了句：“那你最好不要给他家那位知道。”  
苏星柏“啧”了一声：“不说鸟饲，我们还能做朋友。”  
鸟饲？段野捕捉到一个似曾相识的名字，本来在他们口中出现日本名字就有点出奇了。他不由得暗暗记了下来。  
等“阿蝶”的车出现第三圈的时候，童日进牵起了程亮的手，朝苏星柏和段野说：“过去接一下阿蝶吧，难得他来了。”  
段野也没意见，反正今晚只是碰个面，到现在他都搞不太清楚童日进这个人究竟算要怎么归类。  
于是四人一行又回到了刚才的加油站。  
那辆哑光紫的思域已经停靠在一边，但是却不见驾驶者。  
苏星柏左顾右盼了一下，都没见到人，于是随后抓过身边一个年轻人问了起来。  
那人答：“刚才见到阿蝶往那边去了。”  
四人随着他的指向，看到了一个正在远去的背影。  
那人留着一头柔顺的黑色长发，穿着白色背心牛仔裤，瘦削却结实的感觉。  
苏星柏挥着手叫了他一声。  
那人回过头来，隐约能见到他左肩上还有刺青。  
那人回头看到他们之后，干脆就整个人回过身来了。  
他的刘海有点长，稍微遮住了双眼，但是……段野绝对没有看错，他长得和他的青梅竹马兼搭档龙崎郁夫……非常相似。  
段野不动声色地看着对方。  
回过身来的阿蝶朝他们四人挥了挥手，朝苏星柏比了个手势之后，朝他们躬了躬身，就转身走了。  
段野感觉得到对方的视线在自己身上刻意停留过，绝对不是他的错觉。  
童日进忽然打趣起苏星柏来：“阿蝶这样子的朋友真是没得弹啊，钱都留给了你，自己出完力就走了，还不求回报。”  
苏星柏“哎”了一声：“谁说不是呢，所以阿蝶才吃得开啊。”

与苏星柏他们分开之后，段野一个人沿着还在热闹地飞车竞赛的主干道走着。  
他思索着童日进这个人，可是却没有办法能集中精神，因为他满脑子都是那个和郁夫长得非常相似的叫做“阿蝶”的男人。  
他究竟是谁？  
忽然，段野感觉到一道视线，他警觉地朝右手边的横巷看去，却发现是他正在思索中的那个男人。  
那人斜靠在墙上，带着些许笑意看着他。  
段野站在了巷口，神色冷然地看着他。  
那人忽然站直了身子，朝他勾了勾手，开始转身就跑了。  
段野没有犹豫，他马上就追了上去。  
追逐着对方的背影，一直在横街窄巷之间左穿右插。  
对方的身手矫健敏捷，奔跑起来灵动迅速，对方还有余裕偶尔回过头来看看他。  
但是段野却感觉到自己只能勉强追的上他的脚步。  
打起来，可能不会是对方的对手。但是段野并没有停下脚步，他太在意那张脸了。  
忽然，对方方向一拐，又往主干道的方向跑去。  
段野眉头一皱，果然就见他跑出到了主干道旁，气都不带喘一下地微笑看着他。  
段野轻轻地调整着自己的呼吸，倒变成了自己站在横巷里看着他了。  
那人轻轻开口，无声地说了一个名字。  
忽然，他背后出现了一位机车骑士，他接过对方扔过来的头盔就跨了上车，没一会儿就不见了踪影了。  
段野快步走到路边，已经什么都看不到了。  
芹泽直人……是他自己吗？

程亮坐在副驾驶座上看着车窗外的景色，漠然地问着：“你觉得段野龙哉怎么样？”  
童日进一边操控着方向盘一边回答：“不怎样啊，你知道我一向对这些都没兴趣，只是阿蝶开到口，我自然会帮他。”  
程亮瞥了他一眼，没有说话。  
童日进忽然笑了：“不过那个段野还真的长得和鸟饲好像。段野不是重点，重点是环伺着这次交易的秃鹫们，不是么？”  
程亮冷哼一声：“也亏你还一副事不关己的样子。”  
童日进忽然分出一手握住了他的手：“我不是有你吗？”  
程亮沉默了。

02

段野看着深町传过来的，关于芹泽直人和鸟饲诚一的资料，不由得深思起来。  
那个长得很像他青梅竹马的男人果然是叫做芹泽直人，让深町调查这个名字，却牵扯出了这个叫做鸟饲诚一的……还和自己长得有七八分相像……  
虽然在资料上显示二人是表兄弟的关系，但是……只看这二人这么官方的履历，都已经能看得出种种疑点，怕且背后还有……深町查不到的部分。  
撇开芹泽直人前警察身份、又是芹泽家唯一尚存的一人不说，光是这个叫做鸟饲诚一的这前搜查一课管理官的身份……真是足够勾起人的兴趣。  
段野推开了笔记本，掏出了烟纸和烟丝，开始卷起烟来。  
说来居然有这么两个关系匪浅的人和自己和郁夫长得那么相像……这芹泽主动来接触自己又为的是什么？  
一边点燃着卷好的烟，一边段野决定给自己的好搭档打一通越洋电话。  
既然这二人都有一个前警察的身份，深町够不着的话，只好拜托自己那现役警察的搭档了。

给郁夫打完电话之后，段野转动着椅子，面对着落地窗外的夜景。  
不管这叫芹泽的家伙有什么目的，自己首先要解决的还是这一次的任务。  
段野心里明白，既然是关系重大的交易，何时轮得到自己这么一个连直参都不是的下属组织的少当家来担当。然而我孙子桐乃却指名让他过来……怕且只是让自己来当一个幌子，自己有本事的话，这功劳就是白给的，没本事折在这里的话，也就只是这种程度了。  
段野想得明白，因此也乐得自己孤身一人光明正大地通过正常途径过来。  
如果真有什么要应付的，自己一人还好脱身一点，何况这么一来他就只是一个平凡游客了，搞不好还能向香港警察求助呢。  
现下人是和童日进碰过面了，他就唯有静观其变了。

“诚一，要是段野龙哉就这么死在香港了，你打算怎么办？”  
芹泽枕着鸟饲的大腿，蜷缩在狭窄的双人沙发上。  
鸟饲轻轻地抚着他的手臂，目光一直在停留在电视屏幕上：“怎么现在才问这个问题？”  
“你不想说，那当我没问过吧。反正你知道我向来对你想做的事情都没兴趣……”  
芹泽说得轻描淡写，却让鸟饲轻轻笑了笑。  
他抬手揉了揉芹泽的头发：“说到这个份上，那你还帮我？”  
芹泽翻了翻身，仰躺着，伸手去拉他的领带：“因为，你是你啊。”

鸟饲抓住了他的手，低头看着直勾勾地看向自己的芹泽。那双澄亮的眼眸里曾经有过迷惘、痛苦、愧疚、挣扎、彷徨甚至是绝望……如今却只是澄澈地倒映着自己的身影。正如这人曾经有家人、有发小、亦有搭档、伙伴和朋友，原先是家世显赫，理应前程万里……如今也独独只剩下自己一个了。  
而自己，也只要他一个。

“段野龙哉和他的搭档正在调查的事情很有趣，如他够格，我们可以和他们合作，如果他真就这么交代在这里的话……也不要浪费他的容貌就是了。”  
鸟饲握住了芹泽的手，淡然地说道。  
芹泽轻轻动了动手指，缓缓地扣住了对方的手，满意于这十指相扣。  
他垂着眼帘，嘴角含笑地问：“那你比较想要哪一种结果？”  
鸟饲就这么将自己一手搁出去给他摆弄：“顺其自然就好了，你也不用刻意为之，哪种结果对我来说……都一样。”

段野倒是没想过这袭击来的如此简单粗暴到愚蠢的地步。  
见过童日进之后不久，他从组织直接收到消息说让他到指定地点看货版。想不到一来就是这么大的阵仗欢迎他一个人。  
段野躲在货柜后头换弹匣，谨慎地探头察看情况。  
童日进那边的人一个都没有，这群袭击他的人也不知道是哪一路的人马，只是水平有限成这样，让段野隐隐有种被侮辱了的感觉。  
看样子深町那条不确定的消息现在也能确定了，段野丝毫不怀疑，组织与利高拿的交易已经在另外的地方顺利完成。  
现下，他只需要想自己怎么全身而退就行了。  
段野心里默默数着人数，自己剩下的弹药肯定不够，只要能退回到车上就行了。

芹泽好整以暇地挨着停在一边的机车，有滋有味地吃着出门前顺手捞的冰棒，一边听着不远处零落的枪声，还有匆忙急切的脚步声等等杂音。  
希望这群人不要太没用就好，不然不知道诚一会不会满意。不过进兴社现龙头杜亦天手下的人大多是蠢货，不然也不会才抛这么一个这么明显的诱饵都会上当。如果换成是新归来不久的江世孝，怕且还能多往来几个回合。  
进兴想扩大势力，但是被老派的洪兴挡住了去路。苏星柏在陈浩南身边正当红却不安份，杜亦天对新归来对自己有大恩的兄弟江世孝心存忌惮……  
虽然有趣，不过终归也不关他和诚一的事就是了，能相互帮助的话就互相共勉就是了。

芹泽吃完了冰棒，盯着那根残余物看了好一会，看了看四周，却在听到越渐靠近的脚步声后，只能随手将小棍子先塞在机车的缝隙里，待会儿再处理好了。  
芹泽将黑色的风衣穿上，将拉链拉到最高，扶起了机车，脚一踢将地架收好，接着腿一跨就骑了上去。他戴上了头盔，掀开了挡风板，等着那接近的脚步声。

段野心想自己还是有点太小看这群人了，毕竟对方才是地头蛇，自己这条算是过江龙好了，一时半会也强压不过，何况还只有自己一个。  
等他发现的时候，却发现对方似乎是颇为熟悉地形，都一个劲地将他往这边堵过来。  
段野心中冷哼，心想着也只能见招拆招了。  
一个矮身躲过一枪，朝着往前继续跑，却见到了一张熟悉的面孔……  
芹泽直人。  
段野心中却只有一种果然如此的感觉。

只见对方朝自己露出了微笑，随后有个什么东西沿着抛物线丢了过来。  
段野顺手接住，是个头盔。  
芹泽比了比手势，指了指自己的机车后座。  
逼近的敌人还有伴随而来的枪声都说明现在并不是谈话的时机，段野也不犹豫，他快步朝芹泽走去，一边戴上头盔，利落地跨坐到他的车上。  
既然对方都如斯大费周章了，他也不好意思不承他的这份情。  
芹泽将头盔的挡风板盖下，档位一变，一加油，就飞驰而去了。  
由于都带着头盔，也听不太清楚背后那些追来的人都在谩骂些什么了。

路上，段野倒是有些带着些坏心的试探，刻意用力地抱紧了芹泽的腰。只觉对方僵了僵之后很快就恢复自如了。  
芹泽带着他来到了一个僻静的小码头。  
二人解下头盔下了车，段野却见芹泽有些奇怪地在那台机车上拔了根什么东西出来，他也不在意。  
芹泽回头见段野站在原地不动，便用眼神示意他跟上。  
段野见他脱下头盔之后是一头利落的短发，和数天前初见的那头长发完全不一样。他一边观察着周围的环境一边随口搭着话：“你原来是短发？”  
芹泽回头瞅了他一眼，并没有回答。  
停靠在码头边上的是一艘小艇，艇上倒也灯火通明。  
段野跟着芹泽上了艇，才发现内里还算宽敞。  
芹泽招呼着船家，段野看到船头还站着个人，虽然心中对这个人是谁已有定数，但是他却不作声。  
小艇开始缓缓地驶出，芹泽越过段野，朝船头那人走去，上前就从后抱着对方的腰身，那人似乎回身回抱着他，顺势将他往怀里带。  
船头那处有些昏暗，今夜的月色也不算明亮，但是段野依然看到了那二人在接吻。  
还真是……一目了然的关系……虽说有些震惊，但是段野却神色自如，一如往常。  
然后，这二人就这么毫不避讳地牵着手走了过来。  
灯光之下，看着这么两个和自己和郁夫这么相似的人如斯亲密无间地站在自己面前，段野还是禁不住觉得有点出神，但是他很快就收敛了心神。

鸟饲朝段野浅浅一笑：“想必，我和直人应该是不需要自我介绍了的吧？段野龙哉？如果说需要我和直人自我介绍的话，那今晚的会面就没什么意义了。”  
段野盯着面前这个和自己七八分相似的男子，那双藏在深色镜片之后的眼眸更显深沉。他也礼貌一笑：“原来从我被指派到香港起，想要见我的，就是搜查一课鸟饲前管理官啊……”  
然而这初次交锋却被意外打断。  
芹泽不知道何时已经在矮桌旁的小凳子上坐下，他仰头看来的样子一脸的不满：“我是来吃艇仔粥的，你们有什么要谈也坐下来边吃边谈，不要妨碍我。”  
段野眼看鸟饲一脸面无表情地纵容着对方的行径，心里有着说不出的违和感。

童日进端着两杯红酒来到了程亮身边，一边放了一杯在他面前，一边自己轻轻抿了一口：“刚才不是已经有消息回传，说交易已经顺利完成了么？”  
程亮端起了红酒，只是轻轻地晃着杯中的酒液，嗅着红酒的香气，却没有喝：“那个叫做段野龙哉的，应该已经和鸟饲他们碰上面了吧。”  
“怎么？你觉得我帮阿蝶不好？”童日进半趴在桌上，噙着笑，瞅着身边的程亮。  
“利高拿现下需要资金周转，这笔交易也不过是因时所需，而且……严格来说也不过是个中间人……苏星柏野心不小，但是他想要上位那是不可能了，洪兴的话事人都只认陈浩南一个，想要自立门户他也还未够实力……”程亮并没有回答童日进的问题，只是说起了别的事。  
童日进耸了耸肩：“苏星柏虽然危险，但是作为合作伙伴还是挺不错的，再讲，不论他这次是不是背着洪兴自己搞小动作找上我们出货，他现在始终都是洪兴的人，不妨事。至于他背地里有没有跟江世孝勾勾搭搭，那不关我们的事。”  
程亮皱了皱眉，并不说话。  
童日进拍了拍他的手背：“利高拿是黑是白都无所谓，存在与否也无所谓，现在也就只是这样了……你知道的，经历过这么多事情之后，我早就随遇而安了，费太多心神容易早衰。”  
“但是你却是真心愿意帮助……芹泽直人。”程亮没有说化名，直接就将本名说出来了。  
童日进忽然朗声笑了起来，用自己的酒杯轻轻地与程亮的碰杯：“难得见程大律师说这么酸的话。”

03

鸟饲去了一趟陈浩南那，回来就见到芹泽就只穿着一件背心蹲坐在阳台摆的躺椅上，手里拎着一杯酒，随意地摇晃着。  
他将钥匙放下后，捞起他脱了放在客厅沙发上的外套走到他身边给他披上：“这么大的人了，还不知道照顾自己。”  
芹泽抬头看了他一眼，居然笑得有点天真：“你什么时候见我生病过了？”  
鸟饲不由失笑：“就说你没长大，还说这么孩子气的话。”  
芹泽嘟了嘟嘴，伸手就揽住了鸟饲的腰，脸颊贴到他身上：“从你在法律关系上变成我哥那天起，我就长不大了。”  
鸟饲揉着他的头发，他现在常留着的发型，倒是比起当年他们初遇的时候没差太多，只是稍微留长了一点，然而这长一点却让他整个人的气质都发生了变化。  
当年的芹泽还很青涩，很多神态小动作都很稚嫩，如今，即便有很多小动作改不了，但是出来的感觉却已经完全不一样了。  
当年的芹泽如今已经变得沉稳成熟得多了，不说话的时候，整个人甚至说得上忧郁。  
鸟饲不由得搂紧了他：“的确是我的责任，我会好好地负起责任来的，这一辈子都是。”  
这下子轮到芹泽被他说得失笑了。  
芹泽轻轻捶了他一下，抬着眼朝他笑着：“你说得不觉得，我听着都替你觉得肉麻了。”  
二人目光相接，芹泽笑得眉眼都轻轻弯起，鸟饲抬手刮过他的眉梢，也禁不住露出了一丝笑意。  
芹泽朝旁边挪了挪，腾出位置，扯着鸟饲的衣袖摇了摇。  
鸟饲顺着他的意思，二人就挤着一块坐在躺椅上。  
因为太过狭窄，鸟饲伸手就将人圈进怀里，芹泽索性就坐到他腿上，整个人蜷起来缩在他怀里，有点满足地蹭着他的颈项。  
鸟饲本来就不是个多话的人，而芹泽自己经历过许多之后，也向着他家鸟饲看齐，这么多年，二人之间的相处大多数时候都是沉默的。  
过了好一阵，芹泽才抠着鸟饲衬衫上的纽扣问：“段野如果答应了，我们就会回日本了，对吧？”  
“你不是都跟孝礼和山鸡打过招呼了么？以孝礼的效率和唯恐天下不乱，怕早就等着你的消息了吧？”鸟饲的手在他背上轻轻地抚弄着。  
芹泽轻叹了口气：“有些不舍得呢。”  
鸟饲终于伸手抓住了他一直在抠扯自己衣服的手：“只要你想，随时可以回来。”  
芹泽从他肩膀处往后仰起头来看他，鸟饲垂下眼帘就对上他黏上来的视线。  
这家伙在用视线向他求欢。鸟饲清晰地接收到对方的渴求。  
而他，是能明白为什么对方会这么做。  
想着，鸟饲唇角轻弯，多少有点恶劣：“想要？”  
芹泽没有说话，只是扯着他的衣襟，缠着他就吻了上去。

段野和鸟饲他们碰面之后，鸟饲笑着说三天之后等他的答复。  
他坐在自己落脚的酒店套间的小客厅里，烟那是一根接一根，基本上没断过。  
已有确切消息，组织已经和利高拿顺利完成交易，并且，他还接到了我孙子桐乃亲自打来的安抚电话，那大姐头也没废话，直接就让他收拾完就回去，有什么见到了她再说。  
而他面前摆放的笔记本电脑的屏幕上还停留在他刚刚浏览的资料画面上，那是他的搭档龙崎郁夫给他发过来的资料。

郁夫说过，这些资料有很多都是从还活着的人的口中打探来的，警方内部的信息基本上派不上用场，全都是一些很基本的履历，并且关于鸟饲诚一，显示的还是退职。芹泽先不说，如果鸟饲只是一般退职的，没道理现在会身处香港，而且还和香港的黑道组织过从甚密。究竟是不是有什么被封锁还是掩盖，就不得而知。

芹泽直人本来是涉谷东警署的王牌，虽然受到家里的反对，但是他依然是当时出名的大商家兼政治家芹泽荣作的小儿子。无论怎么看都是前途无量的样子。  
然而，芹泽家却几乎是一夕之间覆灭。据说当时芹泽直人的兄长芹泽典良卷入了杀人案件，最后还畏罪自杀，从而导致芹泽荣作也因此心脏病发而猝死。  
后来，芹泽直人自己也卷入了严重伤人事件里。  
也是这事件之后，鸟饲诚一才出来将这个几乎没怎么联络过的小表弟接回家照顾。  
据说，二人的母亲是同母异父的姐妹，从小就没怎么见过面，这两姐妹的人生和遭遇也天差地别。因此，姐妹二人的后代也理所当然地零交集。  
当时鸟饲诚一的说法，说是机缘巧合下得知二人母亲的关系的，得知芹泽家的剧变之后，有感于当初自己痛失家人的伤痛，剩下的这个小表弟又同是警察，所以他才决定与对方接触。  
刚好，也因此救了差点因为意外而死的芹泽直人一命。  
此后，因为芹泽直人的心理状况不好，忧心对方这样子一个人会出事，而自己又是对方近亲亲属，二人又年龄和工作背景相仿，于是鸟饲就将芹泽接回自己家了。

这些都是郁夫辗转从昔日那些老人口中打听到的。  
此后，芹泽就辞职，从警队离开，并且很快地就将继承到的芹泽家的所有资产逐一脱手，这之后就很少听到他的消息了。

光是看到这，段野就有些嗤之以鼻。兄弟？兄弟会接吻吗？那二人肯定上过床了，一眼就看得出来是那种关系，居然说是兄弟。光是这重关系就够思疑鸟饲这个人动过什么手脚了。

然而资料中还不止这些，郁夫还找到了昔日芹泽直人的搭档高冢熏，以及曾经和鸟饲有过密切接触的那些旧人。

芹泽国二的时候失手杀死了同班同学，但是最终判定为自卫无罪。  
而当时那位死者的兄长却复仇而来，让芹泽身边与当初的案件有关的人逐一卷入了事件而死亡，还都是一些无从查究的意外又或是讽刺一般的自卫。  
最后芹泽自己卷入的那个事件，当时的死者，那个被刺伤最后失血致死的律师成濑领，据说就是那位复仇而来的哥哥。  
然而，最后那事件的第一发现人就是鸟饲诚一，后来的善后和调查，似乎都有他插手的地方。  
只是含糊地写着，早就被刺伤的成濑领还是赴约与芹泽见面，二人起来争执，最后芹泽的配枪走火打中了芹泽自己。  
鸟饲诚一赶到的时候，成濑领已经死去，而芹泽也奄奄一息。

至于鸟饲本人的事迹，似乎更难获得一点。  
只知道他最后似乎卷入过什么幼童的绑架案，但是当时案件完结之后，逮捕的却只是几个现役警官。  
官方履历写着他是从那时候退职，但是当时呆过那调查组的人却说鸟饲其实是失踪的，有传闻说他才是绑架案的幕后主谋。  
据说起因是当年的北品川幼女绑架案，当时的死者似乎跟鸟饲有什么关系。  
当时那绑架案被逮捕的现役警官那些存档下来的供述也只是淡淡地记叙着什么诸如看不惯警队作风、看不惯当时被绑幼童的父亲真下正义之类的。  
可是这之后，就没有更确切的情报了。  
而那之后的鸟饲也消息全无了。

还有一件事值得注意的是，是从当年鸟饲退职之后，当时的警视总监和副总监也一同申请提前退休，之后才是现任总监和副总监上位。

鸟饲和芹泽虽然在警察系统上没有被记录犯罪，但是二人在本土跟失踪了一样，却出现在香港，仿佛躲避着什么一样。  
除非这二人有什么是不能摆在明面上追捕的“犯罪”事实，却被一直暗地里追捕着。

段野轻轻吐出了烟雾，他想起了鸟饲跟他说的——  
会面时，他单刀直入地问鸟饲的目的。一边的芹泽完全一副局外人的样子，只管坐在一边吃，鸟饲先是看了芹泽一眼，才缓缓说道：“我对日本的警察组织有着未完成的试验，只是想继续完成看看。你和你搭档追查的事情，很有可能成为有力的试验手段，咱们互惠互利而已。我们愿意成为你们的助力，你可以详细考虑一下，要不要带上我们这两个帮手。当然，追查什么最重要的是情报，我相信我们不会让你们失望。”

鸟饲抱着芹泽进房，将他放到床上后，芹泽就搂着他的脖子，将鸟饲的脑袋拉下来，在对方唇上好一阵黏糊的厮磨之后，才下床站到床边，主动将自己脱了个精光。  
芹泽静静地站在鸟饲身前，眼眸里有着毫不掩饰的笑意，抬手就够上了鸟饲的眼镜：“让我来吧。”  
鸟饲没有说话，也只是安静的站着，随他摆弄去。  
鸟饲看着他摘掉了自己的眼镜，解开了自己的领带，脱掉自己的外套，一颗纽扣一颗纽扣地解着自己的衬衫……也不知道是从何时开始，芹泽在二人亲热的时候多了这个嗜好。  
一开始，鸟饲不以为意，后来察觉出哪里不对，试图阻止过他，但是芹泽居然因此生气起来和他闹别扭，再后来，隐约发现这似乎是他不知道何时发掘的个人乐趣，鸟饲也只好随得他了。

等亲手将鸟饲脱光之后，芹泽好像获得了某种满足，轻轻呼出了一口气，双手从他胁下绕过去攀附着他的肩背，整个人都紧密地贴在了鸟饲怀里，满足地喟叹了一声。  
芹泽的手指在鸟饲右肩的刺青上轻轻地打着转，柔软的唇瓣在他的锁骨处轻缓地蹭动着。  
鸟饲拥着他，低头在他左肩的刺青上轻吻一记后，弯腰托着他的膝盖将他抱压到床上。  
芹泽柔情地抚着他的脸颊，眼眸里流转着柔和的光芒，包含着满溢的情意。  
鸟饲从他双眸里看到的，全都是自己。他动情地低下头，芹泽就柔顺地闭起双眸仰起头来承受他的亲吻。  
这个吻，细腻、甜蜜、缱绻动人。唇舌交缠之间，随着唾液的交换，连带对对方的情感也送了过去。鸟饲就是这样耐心而细致地，一点一点抚平芹泽的不安。  
是的，他知道芹泽因为即将回到故乡而不安。  
终于，这个过于缠绵的吻结束了。  
鸟饲的手指轻轻地掠过他的额发，低沉而温柔地问着：“心，平静下来了么？”  
“嗯……”芹泽搂抱着他的脖子，蹭了过来贴着他的脸颊，用着粘糊的鼻音应着。  
然后，在鸟饲的手沿着他的胸膛来到他的腰际的时候，芹泽呵呵笑着，忽然用力翻身将鸟饲骑在身下。  
鸟饲丝毫不以为意，手掌依旧贴着他的腰线往后，在他的腰窝处流连不去，来回地轻抚着，另一手则抚上了他紧贴着自己的白皙的大腿，色气地来回抚摸着，然后慢条斯理地揉弄起来。  
大腿的嫩肉很敏感，让鸟饲这么捏弄着让芹泽禁不住发出了软软的呻吟，腰肢都开始有点发软，他顿时就有些不满地撑着鸟饲的胸口，嘟着嘴带着嗔怒瞪他。  
鸟饲却轻笑出声，动了动腰，用自己的性器蹭了他一下。  
芹泽不满地伸手去按住他的腰身，俯身就从鸟饲的左眼开始亲吻起来。

芹泽每次亲吻他的左眼，都是小心翼翼又爱怜万分，湿软的舌尖舔过他的眼睑，轻轻地抚过他的睫毛，然后向上扫过他的眉梢。  
之后，才从额头开始，一路舔吻下去，鼻梁、唇角、下颚线，再沿着颈项，一路往下，用舌头拖拉出色情的水渍，咬了咬喉结，舔弄过锁骨之后，故意在锁骨下方留下了吻痕。  
鸟饲还算平静地抬手抚着他的脑袋，直到他张口含住了自己的乳尖，才压抑地发出一声喘息。  
芹泽情不自禁地舔弄起鸟饲的乳头来，含弄着舔吻起来，直把那小肉粒弄得硬邦邦的，他还不满足，另一手还要用拇指和食指夹住另一边的肉粒揉捏起来，为了逼出鸟饲的声音，还故意有些粗鲁地拉扯着，也不怕弄痛对方。  
鸟饲的呼吸变得沉重了起来，被弄到敏感的地方会倒抽着气沙哑着喘息一两声。  
芹泽这才有些满足，才继续往下，沿着他肌理分明到令人嫉妒的腰腹一路留下水淋淋的痕迹，另一手探到身下，灵活地揉弄了鸟饲的阴囊一会，才握上了那勃起的阴茎轻轻撸动起来。  
鸟饲终是发出了一声低哑的呻吟。  
然而芹泽还没笑出声，转眼之间就一阵天旋地转，他毫无意外地被鸟饲凶悍地压回身下了。

鸟饲一手扣着他的手腕，另一手压着他的肩膀，前臂横过他的颈项顶着他的下巴逼他抬头，双腿也顶开了芹泽的双腿，嵌身在他两腿之间。  
芹泽眨了眨眼睛，一双明亮的大眼流露出状似无知的委屈，惹得鸟饲危险地眯起了双眼。  
鸟饲捏着他的下巴，眸光危险地暗沉了下去：“仗着我宠你是不？“  
芹泽识趣地示弱，他知道怎么说会让鸟饲高兴，他略有些讨好地说着：“那……你是我哥嘛……“  
果然，鸟饲挑了挑眉，改去捏他的脸颊：“不要逼我弄痛你。“  
芹泽拨开了他的手，挣了挣手腕，倒是轻易地被放开了，他随意抬手搂抱过去，双腿也缠了过去，整个人都缠在鸟饲身上，有些撒娇似的说道：“不要，你要好好的对我。“  
鸟饲搂住了身下这个几乎腾空挂到自己身上的家伙，一手托着他的屁股揉着他的臀瓣：“那你说，想要我怎么对你。“  
芹泽咬着他的耳朵，用力地缠紧了他，微微勃起的阴茎紧紧地贴着他的小腹：“像我刚才对你做的那样……“  
鸟饲将他从自己身上扒开一点，一手掐弄着他胸前的肉粒。  
带着轻微痛楚的麻痒感觉从乳尖迅速扩散开来，让芹泽眯起了眼睛。忽然，鸟饲从指甲狠狠地掐刺着他的乳头，让芹泽浑身颤抖了起来，失声痛呼了一下。  
芹泽委屈地在他背上捶了一下：“我刚才可没这样。“  
鸟饲埋首在他的颈项出吮吻着，闷声笑着：“那你刚才是怎样？“  
芹泽脸颊一红，呐呐地嗫嚅起来：“就……拇指和食指……夹着揉捏……嗯！“  
“是这样么？“随着芹泽一边说，鸟饲一边就摸上了他另一边的肉粒，按照他说的去做。  
芹泽抿着唇，轻轻点了点头：“再……拉扯……啊！“  
芹泽一阵轻喘过去，仿佛受不了似的，忽然就放开了鸟饲。他躺在他身下，张开了双腿，将自己最私密的地方展示给对方。他一边握着自己半勃起的阴茎撸动着，一边拉着鸟饲的手摸上自己的一收一放的穴口，露骨地要求着：“这边也要。“

芹泽卷着枕头一角，一边有一下没一下地套弄自己的阴茎，一边垂着眼帘看着鸟饲怎么给自己做准备。  
鸟饲三根手指在润滑液的作用下在他股间进出着，穴口一张一合地吞吐着，内里被充实的酸胀感从尾椎往上窜，弄得芹泽浑身发软。  
已经相当熟悉对方的身体，鸟饲也不急着去戳弄他的敏感点，只是缓慢地让自己的手指紧贴着火热湿滑的肠壁摩擦而过，时而用拇指仔细地按压着穴口，撩拨着那些敏感的皱褶。  
芹泽忍不住细细呻吟着。  
鸟饲开口都带着一丝笑意：“才几天没做而已，你就又变得这么敏感这么紧了。“  
芹泽吸了吸鼻子：“那……嗯……都怪你……“  
鸟饲扫了他一眼，见他专注地看着自己怎么给他开拓，禁不住低声笑着：“是啊，怪我没好好干你。“  
芹泽终于抬眼看了过来，一手抓着他的手臂：“你……你……呜！“  
鸟饲故意在这时抽出了手指，扶着自己的阴茎，粗大的龟头抵在了穴口，轻轻地捅开了一点皱褶，另一手拍开了芹泽自己的手，握着他早就被前液弄得湿漉漉的阴茎忽然就快速撸动起来。  
芹泽顿时失声呻吟了起来，腰肢也不安份地扭动着。  
鸟饲俯视着他迷乱的姿态，加快了手中的速度。  
没一会，芹泽双腿一紧绷，腰肢抖了抖，尖促地吟叫了一声，就射了出来，都溅射到鸟饲的身上了。  
而鸟饲却在他射精的那一瞬间，腰上一用力，强硬地捅开了他紧窒的甬道，全根插了进来。  
芹泽连喘息的时间都没有，就又被弄得皱着眉微微抽搐着。  
鸟饲一声意味不明的轻笑，他抹下芹泽喷到自己身上的精液，揉搓在掌心就又握上芹泽的阴茎套弄起来，然后才缓缓地摆动腰身，轻缓地小幅度插弄起来。  
芹泽这下被吓到了。他非常清楚鸟饲至少要射两次，平时这过程中，自己都会被鸟饲操得至少多射一次。现在鸟饲才刚刚开始，自己已经被撸射了一次，并且鸟饲这手摆明不放过他……呜呜呜……  
芹泽想想都觉得有些后怕，他泪腺一向比较发达，这没两下就流出眼泪来了。他有些哀哀地攀到鸟饲身上：“诚一……放过我嘛……“  
鸟饲轻缓地顶在他内里，轻轻地顶着他的敏感点摩擦着，他的阴茎几乎都没离开过他的小穴，每次都还抽出一点，就又捅回去，贴服得阴囊都拍打到他的臀瓣上，发出羞耻的声响。  
这样缓慢的节奏，对鸟饲来说只会延长他宣泄的时间，却芹泽来说却刺激得多了。  
面对芹泽的示弱，鸟饲握着他的手腕按到了他的耳侧：“你刚才骑在我身上的时候，可不是这样。“  
芹泽忍受着敏感点被如此慢条斯理玩弄产生的愉悦，想要忍住被前后夹击下射精的冲动，可是鸟饲对他的身体比他自己还清楚，套弄他的阴茎要怎样的力度，怎样的方向，手指怎么捋过……都让他快乐得无所适从。  
芹泽眼角泛着红晕，泪痕沿着眼角留下，眉头轻蹙地低声抽泣着，要多可怜就有多可怜，然而嘴上还在逞强：“小气鬼！“

鸟饲撸动的速度突然变快，在芹泽里面的阴茎也忽然用力地捅进去抵着那敏感点画着圈，芹泽觉得再也忍不住了。  
可是在他快要射的那一刻，鸟饲却松开了手，并且抽出了阴茎。  
芹泽被弄得直挺着腰僵硬了一阵，又软绵绵地躺了回去，差一点才射出来的阴茎硬得发痛，痛得他的泪水流的更凶了。  
鸟饲居然还伸手弹了弹他的顶端，脸上没多大表情，可是口气却恶劣得让人发指：“说，谁小气了？“  
芹泽一张脸皱了皱，扯着气抽泣了几声，吸了吸鼻子之后，终是忍不住呜咽着哭出声来。  
他挣扎着起来，软软地贴了过去，搂抱着鸟饲，可怜兮兮地哭着：“诚一……诚一……我……呜呜……哥……”  
道歉的话还是说不出口，芹泽委委屈屈地叫着会让对方开心和兴奋的称谓，希望能蒙混过关。  
鸟饲倒是对他的小把戏心知肚明，他趁着这姿势将芹泽托抱起来，调整着姿势，舒展开自己的长腿，将芹泽对准自己的性器，用力地一插到底。  
进入得太深，让芹泽觉得如果自己有子宫的话，子宫口都要被捅开了，这种刺激让频临射精边缘的他没忍住，一声尖叫就射了出来。  
鸟饲也没等他，抱着他就大开大合地操弄起来。  
直把芹泽操得哀求不已：“哥……慢点……轻一点……我、呜呜……”  
鸟饲似乎也在忍耐着，他捏着芹泽的雪白的臀瓣，沙哑着说道：“我才刚刚开始，你才是要努力点，可不要晕过去了。”  
芹泽一边被欢愉弄得脑子都要发麻，一边又觉得承受不了，两相交杂到一块，让他迷乱地摇着脑袋，一会儿哭叫着不要，一会儿又喊着哥哥再快一点。  
迷迷糊糊之间，好像又被折腾得换了两三个体位，做到后面，芹泽已经有些意识不清了。

等鸟饲满足了，肯放过他的时候，芹泽已经满脸泪痕，双目都凝不起焦距地失神着，全身上下连动一根手指的力气都挤不出来了。  
合不上的双腿，裸露着的红肿的肉穴，被干得松软，一时之间闭合不起来，开开合合地蠕动着，乳白色的浊液缓缓地被挤出来，流淌到床上，色情的不行。  
芹泽已经无法思考了，反正也就那样，鸟饲会收拾好他就是了，于是他眼一闭，就睡过去了。

给芹泽做着情事的善后的鸟饲尽量轻柔，知道自己折腾得他太过，也就由着他睡过去。挺好的，省得这家伙没事在那里胡思乱想。  
等将自己和芹泽都弄得干爽之后，鸟饲侧着身将人圈抱在自己怀里，满足地躺在床上，拉着被子将二人裹起来。  
全程睡死过去的芹泽绵软可爱，这时候，还下意识拉过他的手臂抱在怀里，嘟囔了两下又熟睡过去。  
鸟饲颇有些心满意足地搂着他，双腿插进他两腿之间，亲密地缠在一起。他垂眸看到了芹泽左肩上的刺青，目光顿时柔情得能让人溺毙在他的目光中。  
鸟饲闭上了双眼，带着些许虔诚的姿态，亲吻着那不祥的刺青。

直人，不要担心，就算我死，在我死之前，我会亲手杀了你，不会留你孤独一个。

04

段野心里虽然关于这次合作提案已经有了答案，但是他还是决定在回去之前再与那两个人碰一次面。有些事情，他决定见过对方再谈过之后才告知结果。  
然而来见他的，还是只有芹泽一个。

段野让对方选择碰面的地点，芹泽选了人流量超大的闹区街头。  
他见到对方的时候，芹泽……那应该是芹泽。  
对方居然又是他第一次见到他的时候那样，有着一头柔顺的长发，戴着鸭舌帽，军绿色短袖外套加长裤短靴，打扮相当中性。  
如果不是初见他的时候，他就差不多是这副德性，段野觉得自己一定不能将面前这个后翘着一只脚踩在路边的栏杆上，低着头，双手插在外套袋里的家伙和那个芹泽直人联系起来。

段野在离对方只有数步之遥的地方站着，就不再接近了。  
对方似乎察觉了他的到来，抬头看了过来，帽檐下露出的那张脸，果然是芹泽直人。  
而且……对方的外套只是随意在下摆处拉起了拉链，打底的背心、肩膀和锁骨都露出了一大片，那上面相当惹眼的情事痕迹也一览无遗，对方倒是一点遮挡的意思都没有，看过来的样子也相当坦荡，丝毫没有不好意思的迹象。  
段野不由自主地轻皱了一下眉头。

然而芹泽见到他之后，却相当反常地朝他露出了灿烂的笑容，上来就亲密地挽住了他的手臂，拉着他就在大街上移动。  
段野心中一顿，一开始的生硬也很快就转换过来。  
二人看上去似乎就像寻常相约的一对，特别是芹泽还顶着一头长发，中性打扮。

段野细心地留意了一下四周，却也没能察觉什么，毕竟才走了一小段。他干脆揽过芹泽的腰肢，低头凑到他耳边问：“你不解释一下么？”  
芹泽笑了笑，装作打闹那样拍开了他揽过来的手，抓着他的手腕，稍微用力地将他的手臂固定在自己怀里：“有人从我刚出来开始就跟着我了。”  
段野刚想再留意一下，却被芹泽拉住：“不要这么明显，再走一阵，你就能发现了。”  
段野用眼角余光扫了扫，也算是同意芹泽，他低声跟芹泽交谈着：“那你为什么不将人甩掉？”  
在旁人看来，二人似乎是感情相当好地亲密地咬着耳朵。  
芹泽低声笑了起来，然后好像分享什么有趣的事情那样，仰头凑到段野耳边：“都还不知道是哪方人马在这个节骨眼盯上我呢……不是正好用来一探究竟么？”  
而且居然会知道自己住在哪里……会留意到自己……这点本身就很可疑。这部分芹泽就没有说出口了。  
“盯上的人是你的话……那似乎与我无关吧。”段野不咸不淡地说道。  
“欸……今天不是会告知答应合作的么？既然如此，我们何以趁此机会磨合一下啊。”  
芹泽说得淡然却笃定，这让段野有些不快地皱眉。  
他的沉默似乎让芹泽相当不以为意，芹泽捏了捏段野被自己抓住的手的虎口：“被说穿有这么不高兴么？你不用不高兴，诚一看人不会错，你也不算被看穿，综合各样条件和情况，你答应下来，并没有损失。反正你有把握能对付我们不是么？”  
段野依旧沉默着，目光却有些冷然地扫视了过去。  
芹泽只是朝他轻松地笑着：“我们边走边说吧，你有什么想问的，我必定知无不言。另外，等我和诚一回到本土，自然会奉上作为‘诚意’的东西。”

走上一段之后，段野自然发现了芹泽所说的那个人，特别是在他们一路沿街逛下去，每当停留在某一店铺的时候，只要留上心，就很难不发现。  
只是段野真的没想到，芹泽居然真的拉着他逛起街来。

当芹泽再次一脸兴致奇高的样子将衣服比到他身上的时候，段野深觉自己的耐性也不是那么好。  
芹泽还相当自得其乐：“你和诚一不止长得像，身高也相仿，挺好的，可以用来当参照物。虽然如果我要求的话，诚一也是会陪我，只是……我怎么可能让诚一陪我做这种事情。”  
所以？我就可以？还是人模么？你自己都会说是这种事情。段野默默地腹诽着，脸上也没什么太大的表情。  
芹泽随手又将衣服挂回去：“明明诚一比你还年长，可是为什么我觉得你比较老气？这对比下都看不出衣服的效果了。”  
说完，芹泽继续在店里转悠，手在衣架上轻轻扫过，忽然又抽出了一件比到了自己身上，倏然转过身去对着段野露出了笑容：“那干脆让你买回去当礼物吧！你不是还有个跟我长得很像的搭档的么？”  
段野眯了眯眼，从最开始，芹泽所有表情再生动都好，他眼底都没有一丝波澜起伏。他盯着面前将衣服比到自己身上的芹泽……那衣服，一点都不适合好吗。  
这时，他捕获到芹泽眼里一窜而过的嘲弄。段野忽然举步走到他跟前，用自己作为遮挡物，几乎将芹泽整个挡住。  
段野轻轻低头，轻声说着：“你玩够了没？我可不是你的鸟饲诚一，不会陪你玩。”  
芹泽抬眼看了看他，又将衣服挂回去：“谁跟你玩了？我不是说了边走边说么？是你不说啊，你不问，你觉得我会主动说么？”  
说完，芹泽绕过他，就往店外走去。

当二人再次走在街上的时候，那一前一后的样子，倒颇像是闹了别扭的样子。  
段野快步上前，一把扣住了芹泽的手腕，对方似乎也猜得到他会这么做，只是停下来，回过身来看他。  
“你们……为什么会留意上我……甚至是我的搭档？”段野终究是开了口。这个问题对他很重要，如果他和郁夫的关系是那么容易被发现的话，那太危险了。  
芹泽似乎终于满意，他状似亲密地再次粘到了段野身边，还是扣着他的手腕将他的手臂挽住：“这点，你可以不用担心。我有个……心肠不太好，性格也很恶劣朋友，最初应该只是盯上了你的样子，谁让你长得像诚一。我猜，他最初将你送入诚一的视线，只是为了恶心一下诚一而已。谁知道……还真让诚一给看上了。他也是呕心沥血才能搜集到你……和你搭档的情报。你应该知道，只要有心的话，世上没有不透风的墙。那家伙可擅长了，毕竟他就是那么恶心。”  
段野任由芹泽牵引着，接着问：“你的目的是什么？”  
芹泽闻言，抬头看了过来，眨了眨眼睛，表示不解。  
段野的目光有些逼人：“从头到尾，都是鸟饲在说吧，你可什么都没说过。你自己的目的呢？”  
芹泽轻轻一笑：“我不重要。诚一的目的就是我的目的，诚一想要做的事情就是我想做的事情。”  
段野只觉芹泽这番话让他的心有些微妙的感觉，好像会让他想起谁。  
段野微微摇了摇头：“那你和鸟饲是什么关系？你们不是真的是表兄弟吧……”说着，他的视线扫过了范围内可见的那些青青紫紫的痕迹，“那除了肉体关系……别告诉我，你们就是恋人。”  
芹泽再次低声笑着：“听你这么问，我和诚一是不是恋人，还真挺高兴的。不过我们可没有那么美好，我是诚一的所有物，只是这么简单而已。”  
其实段野对他们两个是什么关系并没有兴趣，这个问题本来也不是他准备问的，只是刚才那微妙的心情促使他一时顺着心情问了这个追加问题而已。  
只是芹泽的回答却让他的感觉更加不怎么好而已。  
段野将这种感觉按下，继续问着自己想知道的事情：“你现在的形象，是一直以来的伪装？”  
“如果要查，诚一带着的应该芹泽直人，性别男，对吧？我这样挺好的，方便活动。”芹泽一边说着，一边拉着他转了个弯。  
段野看到，在二人交谈之间，芹泽已经带着他走了些小捷径，现在他面前的是摆着各种各样路边摊档、人流拥挤的步行街。  
芹泽一边挽着他窜进了人流中，一边说：“你还有什么想问的？”  
段野追随着他的步伐，在人群中灵活地闪进：“最后一个问题。”  
芹泽抬头给了他一个眼色，段野会意地跟上：“你和鸟饲，是被谁逼的躲来香港的？”  
芹泽一边留意着一直跟踪他的那人，一边将段野带进了路边摊后面更狭窄的那些临街铺里。  
段野留意到这间店铺是打通的，前后都是出口。  
芹泽拉着他，一边好像刚才逛过很多的店铺一下，状似随意地用手撩着衣架上的商品。在经过设在中间那不起眼的更衣室的时候，芹泽一个灵活的闪身就将段野一起带了进去。

更衣室非常狭窄，大概原本就是仅供一个人能转身腾些位置换个衣服，如今段野和芹泽两个都不算矮的成年男子挤在里面，顿时拥挤得不得了。  
并且，受空间的限制，二人近乎都要贴着对方站着。  
段野知道他的意图，但是不代表他就一定要配合。  
段野有些恶劣地仗着自己的身高和体格欺了过去：“我还以为你是那种不喜欢和别人过于亲近的类型。”  
段野说得很小声，几乎只有气息扑出，令芹泽的确不怎么舒服。  
芹泽偏了偏头，一边仔细留意外面的动静，一边回答：“我是不喜欢。特别是你。”  
“我还以为至少我的样子你不讨厌才对，而且你不觉得你说的和做得完全矛盾么？”段野承认一来他是回敬刚才芹泽故意拉着他逛街，二来是试探。  
不料，芹泽只是投了个极其嘲讽的眼神过来，那眼神甚至带着隐隐的轻蔑：“正是因为你长这个样子，才特别让人不爽啊。你以为你算是什么？”

凭你也配和诚一相提并论？

这句话芹泽没有说出来，但是段野读得到。  
门外传来了有些慌张的脚步声，在几个来回之后，又远去了。  
芹泽嘴角一弯，临走之前回答了段野的问题——  
“最后一个问题的答案：公安。”

耍了个小把戏的芹泽，从明转暗，由被跟踪的变成跟踪别人的。  
很快他就将人逮住了。  
跟踪他的人一开始被吓到，但是很快淡定了下来，而且似乎被交代过，既不装傻，但也不主动交代。  
芹泽敏锐地察觉到，他松了松手，将人放了开来。  
那人立马卖着乖向他道谢，目光还鬼灵精地打量着他。  
芹泽有些冷淡地盯着对方，本来能知道他的住处的人就不多，他心里隐约有些想法。他决定不再绕圈子，直接就问了：“是谁让你跟着我的？”  
那人乖巧地点头哈腰了一阵才偷看着他的脸色说：“是CO哥让我过来，看有什么是能帮你打下手的。”  
苏星柏么。  
得知答案之后，芹泽也没为难对方，就让对方走了。

“看来你们的处境，似乎也不那么好啊。”  
段野的声音从背后传来，随着他的脚步，由远而近。  
芹泽回过身来：“不怕让你知道的，你觉得算是有多不好？”  
段野不置可否地笑了笑，自顾自地点了根烟：“你没最终确认我给出的答案啊，合作与否。”  
芹泽轻轻挑眉：“难道还有别的答案么？”  
段野深深地抽了一口烟，兀自吞云吐雾了一阵，才看着芹泽笑说：“没有。”  
芹泽整理了一下自己的帽子，顺手将外套上的兜帽也拉上，自顾自就准备走了。他经过段野的时候轻声说了句：“本土再见。”

当晚，段野联系了深町：“查一下，现在或者以前，道上有没有一个叫做‘阿蝶’的……女人，值得注意的。”

05

涉谷东警署门口处，远远就看到一男一女，衣着干练，脚步飞快，风风火火都从里面走出来。  
女的一身套装，留着中长发，一直微侧着头对身边的男人不停嘴地说着。而那也是西装笔挺的男人也认真倾听，一边不忘在小本子上记下重点。

“这些你都记得了？等下……”高冢熏忽然停下了对搭档的叮嘱，有些疑惑地朝四周张望。  
“前辈？有什么事吗？”高冢熏身边的男子见她忽然出现异样，也学着她四周察看，却没发现有什么不妥，只得出声询问。  
高冢熏愣了一愣，微微摇了摇头，率先再次迈开脚步：“没事，走吧。”

错觉吧……高冢熏最后还是忍不住回头看了一眼。

“啊……小心！”咲田诗织才端着一盘准备给小朋友们的点心迈出门来，就见到穿粉色衣服的小女孩在打闹中被推倒了。  
软软得像团子一样的小女孩扁了扁嘴，顿时就嚎哭起来了，周围的小伙伴都呆呆地站立在一边，不知道该怎么办。  
咲田诗织连忙放下手里的点心，急匆匆地过去将小女孩扶起，然后抱在怀里温柔地哄着，还引导着其他小孩子也一起帮忙哄。

咲田诗织依旧保有那种纯粹的温暖美好，蹲在一群孩子中间那眉目间的温柔感染得一群孩子都慢慢地露出了笑容。  
这种画面真是让人心中充满光明。

咲田诗织哄好了孩子，牵着小女孩的手招呼着大家去吃点心的时候顿了一顿，她循着几不可闻的脚步声传来的方向看去，只见退休之后就经常过来帮忙的中西前警察长官也拎着一盒西点面带微笑的走来。  
二人相视一笑，小孩子们都发出了欢呼，一下子就朝中西簇拥过去了。

和之前在涉谷东警署前一样，一个长发的身影悄悄地在无人注意的僻静角落里消失了。

“欢迎回来。”鸟饲朝刚刚开门进屋的芹泽说道，然后晃了晃手中的杯子，指了指厨房那方向，“刚煮了咖啡，要么？”  
芹泽站在玄关处，摘掉了帽子和假发，却只是抬着眼睛看着他，一副欲言又止的样子，好半晌才嗫嚅出一句：“我回来了。”  
鸟饲点了点头，就径自拐进了厨房，往自己的杯子倒咖啡，看似浓黑的液体实质有透出一丝澄澈，在注入杯子的同时芳香四溢。等他倒好了咖啡从厨房出来，却见芹泽还站在玄关一动不动。  
鸟饲低头凑到杯边嗅了嗅，飘逸出香气让他颇为满意，之后他才轻轻啜了一口。他缓缓朝芹泽走了过去，站在门口的一级之上，垂着眼帘俯视着他低垂下去的头顶：“怎么了？”  
芹泽却还是垂着头，保持着沉默，垂在身侧的双手却像说了谎却不知道怎么隐瞒的孩子一般用手指捏着裤管的布料拧了起来。  
鸟饲将咖啡放在玄关处的鞋柜上，抬手揉了揉芹泽头顶那柔软的发丝：“看过他们了？都过得好？安心了么？”  
芹泽忽然就抬起了头，唇瓣微微动了动却没有说出话来，目光率直地看向了鸟饲，穿透了那副深色的眼镜，直直地落在了鸟饲的瞳孔深处。那不由自主拧起的眉头和毫不掩饰的目光，都代替了言语，告诉了鸟饲，芹泽此刻的心情。  
鸟饲的目光落在芹泽身上的时候一向都是有温度的温柔，他轻轻一笑，双手抱住了芹泽的脑袋，拂过那些碎发之后，俯身在芹泽额上落下轻吻：“看来他们都过得不错，那不是很好么？”  
芹泽轻轻伸手揽住了鸟饲的腰身，埋头伏进他怀里，低声说着：“对不起……”  
鸟饲将他搂在怀里，抚着他后脑勺处的发尾，温言说道：“为什么要道歉？”  
芹泽不由自主地收紧了环着他腰身的手臂：“你知道的。”  
“你觉得在意我之外的人需要向我道歉？还是因为你还有想要回去看看的人而我却没有？”  
面对鸟饲平淡得像是说着不关事的第三者的事情一样的话语，芹泽只是在他怀里摇了摇头，依旧抱紧他，缩在他怀里不语。  
鸟饲却摸索着捧住了他的脸颊，强硬地要他抬头看着自己：“听着，直人。我只要看着你一个就够了。而你还有牵挂的人，我很替你高兴，毕竟……那才是芹泽直人啊。”  
芹泽直人眨动着眼睛，将眼眶涌上的酸涩压抑下去，他抬手覆上鸟饲的手背，朝他露出了笑容，然后闭上双眼仰头凑了过去索吻。

“啊，鸟饲老大，你要的东西我带……来……了……”性格使然，提供了藏身地点，自然自己肯定保留一把钥匙的钟孝礼就这样带着故意和恶意直接开门闯了进来。  
然而映入眼内的景象让他开始后悔自己的“一时兴起的恶作剧”。  
钟孝礼目光忍不住往天花板飘，站在玄关，负在背后的手摸摸地搭上了门把：“我是不是应该马上离去，让你们继续？”

从他极其无礼直接闯进来的时候，在沙发上纠缠的鸟饲和芹泽就即时停了下来，如果不是鸟饲眼疾手快，估计芹泽已经开了枪。  
芹泽阴着一张脸，握着从沙发里侧缝隙里拔出的备用手枪缓缓地从鸟饲身上翻了下来，他举枪就一气呵成地拉开保险上了膛，毫不客气地瞄准了钟孝礼，连身上凌乱的衣衫都没整理。  
钟孝礼举起了双手，极其无辜地眨了眨一双大眼：“不要乱来啊，这里不是香港，乱开枪很麻烦的哦，你最清楚了的吧，我的好少爷。”  
芹泽没有说话，皱着眉依旧满脸阴狠的怒气，枪口丝毫没有转移。  
鸟饲整理好自己的衣衫后也起来凑到芹泽身边替他整理衣衫：“孝礼，咖啡替我端过来，还有，没有下次。”  
弄好芹泽的衣服后，鸟饲才漫不经心地将目光瞟到钟孝礼身上，露出了一个浅笑：“肯定没有下次了，对不？”  
说罢，鸟饲顺手搂过芹泽的腰，凑到他脸颊上亲了一口。芹泽这才放松了下来，目光瞟了鸟饲一下，才嘟着嘴有些不情愿地垂下了举枪的手，随即脱出鸟饲的怀抱，握着枪往卧室走去。

钟孝礼这才收起了搭在门把上的手，扯了扯背上的衣服晃了晃，想要驱散一下因为流下的冷汗而出现的粘腻感，他面上却笑得极其灿烂，颊边那深深的酒窝迷惑性十足：“那自然了，老大你说了算。”

当鸟饲和钟孝礼在客厅围桌坐下，鸟饲查看着钟孝礼带来的文档资料，藏在深色镜片后的眸光也一概被掩饰得无法很好地观察。  
钟孝礼抬头朝没关门的卧室的方向看了一眼，才说：“和你给出的信息点都对上了。我想段野都很难猜到你跟他追查的事情有关。”  
“我得更正一下你的说法，我与他们追查的事情无关，只是刚好知道一点而已。”鸟饲将文件塞回文件袋内，绕好上头的棉线，“公安那边有察觉到我和直人回来了么？”  
钟孝礼对他前半段的说法不置可否地耸了耸肩，大咧咧地往后靠到沙发内侧：“我倒是觉得有没有被察觉，你自己比我更清楚。就算现在暂时没有，也只是迟早的事情，这里可是人家的主场呢。”  
鸟饲朝他一笑：“那就要靠你了，毕竟鬼鬼祟祟地、神不知鬼不觉地藏在暗处窥视着好处是你的长处。”  
“多谢称赞。”钟孝礼毫不客气地就应了。  
他一直注意着卧室的动向，一见芹泽换了身衣服出来就往门口走去，他就转身趴在沙发的靠背上扬声问：“去哪啊少爷？”  
芹泽没有理他，却看向了鸟饲：“段野有个搭档的吧？”  
鸟饲点了点头：“去吧，路上小心。”

可是芹泽却没有直接去找龙崎郁夫。数天后，他出现在段野的办公室。

就是这样的某天，段野一如既往地带着深町等人回到自己的办公室，谁知道一开门就见到个熟悉的身影坐在他会客用的沙发套组上。  
深町他们吓了一跳，也很快地反应过来想要上前替段野解决掉这莫名的入侵者，却被段野制止了。

芹泽低着头蜷缩在沙发上，头挨在一边，一副不清醒的样子，此时却朝段野挥了挥手。  
段野一手插在兜里，歪着头看着蜷成一团的芹泽，朝深町他们挥了挥手，示意他们离开。  
深町有些吃惊，下意识就看向了段野，却撞上了段野那高深莫测的目光，顿时率先带着那些也莫名其妙搞不清楚气氛的小弟们离去。

等剩下自己和芹泽二人后，段野迈开长腿来到他跟前，忍住没抬脚在他身上踢两下，半晌才说：“按照协定，你们也太慢了吧？见面礼呢？”  
芹泽这才睁开一只眼睛从头发覆盖的缝隙间幽幽地看了过去：“慢？算快了好么？我和诚一要避开的是公安，他日惹到了，你自然知道。”  
段野在他身边坐下，翻出了烟纸和烟草卷起烟来：“你们要应付什么状况与我何关，我只关心情报的事情。”  
芹泽慵懒地挪了挪位置：“允诺过的自然都准备好了，不过不急啊，你见过我和诚一了，是两个人对吧？可我们却只见过你啊……”  
段野刚刚卷好烟的手顿了顿，镜片反过一阵冷光：“你们想见郁夫？”  
芹泽发出一阵低笑：“既然都是搭档和搭档的组合，这很正常吧？”  
段野冷哼一声，点燃了卷烟：“这算临时附加条件？”  
“怎么可能？”芹泽坐直了身体，理好了头发，转头看向了段野，“从一开始就是这么决定的哦。”

06

“最近有流言说少当家你有女人了。”深町依旧一副气定神闲面无表情的样子，语调不带一丝起伏，负手在身前淡淡地说道。  
“哦。挺有趣的。”段野刚刚完成了买卖的调整，闻言也只是不咸不淡地应了一句，“说起来，今天没见到他人呢。”  
“少当家，请问我可以提问么？”深町双眼有些无神地注视着前方。  
段野弹了弹烟灰，将椅子转了一圈，改为面对落地的玻璃墙：“问吧，不过我未必会回答。”  
“这位‘蝶小姐’就是那位‘蝶小姐’么？”言下之意，就是想要确认是不是曾经的调查对象。  
段野没有回答，只是露出了一个不明所以的浅笑。  
深町垂下眼帘，敛着下巴，一副“我明白了”的样子。

午休时间，刚刚忙完了之前结案的文书工作后，郁夫带着少许轻松揭开了买来的蛋包饭便当。  
“蛋包饭啊。”日比野美月的声音从旁边轻轻传来，郁夫一抬头就见到她拿着钱包准备外出的样子。  
郁夫抬头朝她一笑：“嗯，很好吃哦。日比野桑是准备到外面吃么？”  
美月就这么侧着身子站在他斜前方，微微回过头来斜睨着他，却没有说话。  
郁夫拿起便当里的调羹戳了戳里面的配菜，眨了两下眼，却不太懂美月这反应是什么意思。

“啊啊，又到了不知道吃什么好的时间。”  
忽然，外面走廊传来了蝶野腔调怪异的感叹。  
今早一署的这位精英王牌带着搭档过来二署处理之前一件案子的后续工作，原来也办理了一个上午了。  
蝶野的搭档东海林太郎有些轻佻又八卦地说道：“说起来，昨天听到一个有趣的流言，说是松江组那位段野龙哉玩了个正经人家的女人，闹得挺大的样子呢。”  
蝶野不屑地哼了一声：“所以说啊，黑道真是不错啊，日子还真挺滋润的。我迟早会亲手逮捕他！”

一署的二位一边聊着，在经过门口的时候，蝶野轻轻地扫了美月和郁夫一眼，露出了一个嘲讽的笑容，却并未停步，转瞬而去了。  
美月皱了皱眉：“身为警察居然这么轻浮地谈论这些不切实际的流言。”  
郁夫点了点头，开始对自己的蛋包饭便当动手，顺便提醒道：“日比野桑你再不动身的话，就不够时间吃饭了哦。”  
美月狠狠地瞪了他一眼，让含着一口蛋包饭的郁夫不知所然地瑟缩了一下。  
最后，美月还是踩着恨恨的步伐飞快地离去，走廊上都听到她高跟鞋落地的声音，“咔咔”地一路飞快远去。  
郁夫望着门口的位置，默默地吞下嘴里那口饭。他真的不太搞得懂为什么大家总是那么容易就上火，跟天气有关吗？

“我等你很久了。”芹泽说着，慢慢地回过身来。在离段野的事务所不远的这条断头路的尽头，他总算见到了他想见的人。  
对面的龙崎郁夫一身蓝色，头发卷曲，刘海都盖到了眉骨处了，目光幽然地看着自己，没有一丝笑容的面容显得相当冷酷。  
“你就是芹泽直人？”  
郁夫轻轻地问道，那冷然的神色和那熟悉的眼神都让芹泽觉得有点亲切。  
芹泽浅浅一笑：“是，我是。想不到，除了段野和诚一这般相像之外，我和你也长得这般相似。算是缘分吧？”  
郁夫却不为所动，只继续问着自己想要知道的事情：“你想见我？”  
芹泽敛起了笑意：“你也想见我啊。”

“但是段野/阿龙不给。”

一阵微妙的沉默后，二人居然异口同声的说道。  
芹泽噗嗤一声笑了出来，笑得微微弯起了腰：“原来你也知道。不过段野对你真的很好吧。”  
“嗯。”郁夫轻轻地应了一声，神色上终于露出了一丝柔软。  
“明知道段野不想你见我，大概就是不想你掺和得太深的意思，是想要保护你吧。但是你依然想见我，大概还包括诚一，对吧？”芹泽一边说着，一边举步朝郁夫走去。  
郁夫并没有动弹，就看着芹泽缓缓地走到自己跟前，二人之间仅有一步之遥。  
二人的视线紧紧地交缠到一块，在对方的瞳孔深处都看到了自己的倒影，知晓对方是在认真地看着真正的自己。

芹泽率先垂下了眼帘，阻断了二人的视线交会。他内心深处发出一阵轻轻的叹息，只因为他觉得郁夫的眼神和自己多少有些相像，虽然有着决定性的不同，但是在“为了某一个人”这一方面，大概是一模一样的。  
“我知道阿龙即便说与我是搭档，但是在很多时候他都避免我卷入太多他认为的危险之中。我知道他想保护我，但是我对他也是一样的，我也想保护他。”郁夫深深地凝视着对面的芹泽，淡淡地将这一番从未宣之于口的话说给了对方听。他直觉觉得，对面这个人能理解自己的心情，在交汇的视线里，他捕捉到了相同的东西。

忽然，郁夫听到了一阵细微的机括声，几乎是同时，他就感到一个冰冷的枪口堵住了自己的后脑。他的瞳孔倏然放大了，浑身一僵。  
芹泽看着出现在他身后的人微微张了张嘴，最终还是保持沉默。  
可是下一秒，郁夫感受到的迫力就消失了，后脑勺上危险的金属物消失了，他立即一个回旋踢就攻击过去。然而却在看到后面那个格挡住他的脚的人的那张脸之后，产生了一瞬间的讶异，凌厉而凶猛的攻击也卸去了一半的气势。

鸟饲退了一步，甩了甩手。刚才堪堪挡住郁夫的攻击，还真让他切身地估量到对方的身手。  
“住手吧，郁夫。”芹泽似乎也不怎么紧张。  
郁夫回头看了他一眼，后退了一步才又看向了鸟饲：“鸟饲诚一？”  
鸟饲微微颔首：“ 抱歉，刚才开了个不怎么适当的玩笑，如果吓到你的话，我表示真诚的歉意。”  
郁夫暗自心惊，他自问自己的反应、五感都比一般人灵敏和快捷，可是对方都无声无息地举枪指着自己的脑袋了，自己还一无所觉。  
鸟饲微微一笑，收起了手枪，轻轻地抬起了自己深色的眼镜，让自己的左眼曝露出来。虽然很快他就重新将眼镜戴好，但是也足够让郁夫看得一清二楚了。  
“我算得上是半个伤残人士，这些年也都疲于逃命，大概就因此会比较注意消除自己的气息，毕竟保命很重要啊。”仿佛看穿了郁夫内心的惊讶，鸟饲状似不经意地跟他解释了起来。  
郁夫收敛了一下心神，仔细地观察起鸟饲来。  
鸟饲却不在意，坦荡地随他注目：“你想见的，还包括我吧。”  
郁夫的神色再次冷峻起来：“不如说，我应该要见你。”  
如果自己在芹泽身上看到的没错的话，这二人的主导权肯定在鸟饲手上。

“直人。”鸟饲的目光略过了中间的郁夫，落到了一直沉默地站在最后的芹泽身上，“这里交给我吧，你先回去。”  
看着鸟饲看向芹泽神态和目光，郁夫有些吃惊，这个从出现开始就让自己汗毛倒竖、浑身不适的阴鸷男人居然也有这么温情的一面。  
芹泽微微颔首，在越过郁夫的时候还朝他微微一笑，之后就干脆利落地消失在巷口的光影之间。

等芹泽远去之后，鸟饲才开口：“你想保护段野龙哉？那你觉得自己可以做什么？身为一个警察？”

芹泽慢悠悠地在新宿的街头上晃荡着，刚才鸟饲说得让他先回去，是让他回段野身边。  
因为他家诚一准备忽悠段野家的郁夫小狗狗呢，当然得让他回去盯着段野别出岔子。芹泽拉高了自己的衣领，颇有些不负责任地打趣地想着。  
芹泽的打扮相当中性简朴，，加上长长的假发和鸭舌帽挡了大半张脸，这么混迹在街头也毫不起眼。  
他看着闪烁的街灯，不禁想起鸟饲说过的观点——

“直人，5到7岁之间的事情你记得多少？”  
“……挺多的？印象深刻的还记得很清楚。”  
“所以你觉得龙崎郁夫为什么会不记得？那可是改变他一生的事情。”  
“……”  
“有趣的是，段野龙哉也‘任由’他这么一直不记得。”  
“所以？”  
“嗯，我只是觉得他们的行径有些舍近求远而已，特别是对段野来说……为那位女士复仇真的这么唯一的话。”

芹泽也不太搞得懂自己现在的心情，究竟是要为郁夫祈祷呢？还是有些不忿于鸟饲选择亲自面对郁夫呢？还是不爽刚才鸟饲让自己先走的态度……  
好复杂，好麻烦。芹泽禁不住撇了撇嘴。

“我回来了。”芹泽这么说着，极其自然地打开了段野家的大门。  
警报系统没发生作用，也没有激发防卫机能，说明芹泽是符合了所有设置地这么顺当地进来的。  
刚洗完澡只围了条短浴巾杵在客厅喝水的段野一时之间居然也不知道应该给什么反应。  
然而芹泽说完之后就无视了他，自顾自地脱鞋入屋，倒头就将自己埋在段野家客厅的沙发上。  
段野觉得自己被气笑了，他端着冰水过去就抬脚踩在了芹泽的腰上：“你怎么进来的？”  
“就这么进来了啊。”芹泽回答得有些无气无力。  
段野用力地皱起了眉头：“你来干什么？”  
芹泽轻轻地朝他瞥了过去，但是居然很快就挪开了视线：“缩起你的脚好么？我看到了。”  
段野挑了挑眉，不怀好意地笑了：“看到了什么？”  
芹泽冷哼了一声：“这个时候还起这种无聊的坏心眼真的好么？”  
“什么意思？”段野收回脚，一个弯腰就用力地揪住了芹泽的衣领将人提了起来。  
芹泽朝他一笑，撅了撅嘴朝他吹了口气：“你说呢？”

07

段野冷冷地看着面前的尸体，在这不入流的货色口中总算是叫做验证了鸟饲和芹泽提供的情报的准确性，金表组是真的存在的话。  
段野理了理自己的衣领，目光一转，就看到身边的郁夫已经在冷静地开始处理起现场了。  
他抬手拍了拍郁夫的背：“接下来的交给你了。”  
郁夫点了点头，目送他骑上来时的机车绝尘而去，然后才掏出了电话通知自己的同事。

“欢迎回来。”

段野才回到自己家，就看到芹泽用一种奇怪的姿势从沙发靠背后仰着看过来，那画面要多诡异就有多诡异。一时之间，段野自己都觉得有点有趣，之前他才和郁夫一起解决了那个不良黑警，下一刻他回到自己的地盘还是看到同一张脸。  
段野一边朝芹泽走去，一边脱下自己的手套往他身上砸去：“你究竟要窝在我这里多久？鸟饲没有意见的吗？”  
芹泽轻巧地头一偏，避开了他砸过来的皮质手套，倾身向前去取自己刚才喝到一半的啤酒：“回到本土的话，我和诚一分开会比较安全。而且你可以将我当成是合作馈赠的一部分，除了情报，还给你人手，你还不满意么？”

段野扫了一眼自己的客厅。  
平时只是用来当装饰的电视亮着，播着不知名的节目，芹泽一边抱着膝盖窝在沙发上，一边又烟又酒地看着，也不知道他究竟是不是在看电视的。  
原先自己这公寓，看上去比较像仅供住宿的酒店，一点人气都没有，结果没几天，就被芹泽弄得充满了“单身男人独居”的气息。

“刚才从那个被你杀掉的警察口中已经得到了你想要知道的情报了吧。”  
芹泽的话让准备无视他回到自己卧房的段野停下了脚步，他回过头来的时候，看到芹泽一手夹着香烟，一手晃着罐装啤酒，看上去面无表情，但是语气却带着挑衅。  
“情报给了你，但是你却没有马上行动，原来是还不完全相信我们啊。”芹泽仰了仰头吐出了一口烟，“现在算是验证了……一半？起码金表组什么的名号事实存在于里面那一层。”  
芹泽一边说着，一边还用手势辅助着说明。

段野彻底回过身来，双手环胸看着他：“我真的挺好奇你的情报渠道……或者是说……你们？”  
芹泽挑了挑眉，朝他一笑：“我是不是应该高兴一下？你这么直白地跟我说话，算是开始有合作者的互信了么？”  
段野没有接话，只是默然地盯着芹泽。刚才那一笑，是认识以来第一次见他这样子笑法，爽朗明快，没有一丝阴霾，看上去倒是更加像郁夫了。明明一直以来的印象是比较像他家那位鸟饲诚一，一脸阴沉。

段野忽然就改变了想法，他踱步过去，在芹泽身边坐下：“既然是合作者，那我可以问，这段时间，鸟饲在做什么么？”  
芹泽给他腾出了地方，闻言只是眨了眨眼：“躲起来啊。在香港的时候是那样，回到本土更加要这样，因为公安的目标本来就只有诚一而已。”

段野托着下巴，抬起眼看着芹泽。鸟饲和芹泽给的情报如果是真的话，只要跟着核查过去，就应该很快知道真相。但是正因为如此，让段野觉得他们更像是已经掌握了事实的真相，所以才能像这样给出提示，让自己去查验真相。如果自己的感觉没错，那么联想到芹泽家曾经的财势、权力和社会地位，以及鸟饲昔日的职位，段野好难不认为他们原本就跟“黑幕”有关，可能不是直接参与者，但是也是知情者，不论是之前还是之后。  
而且自认识以来，鸟饲和芹泽的模式一直都是芹泽负责走动和执行，鸟饲一贯藏于背后不现身，但是所掌控的状况却准确得可怕。  
段野自问，关于鸟饲说起过的目的，他是嗤之以鼻的，可以说他至今都搞不清鸟饲究竟是为什么要主动接触他，但是为了给结子报仇，他不愿意放过哪怕一丝的可能性。  
如果分开讨论，他可以相信芹泽，但是没有办法相信鸟饲，而事实上芹泽和鸟饲根本不存在分开讨论的余地，所以鸟饲不可信的话，芹泽也不可信。  
所以他从未停止过对芹泽和鸟饲的调查，哪怕他就容忍着芹泽在他身边来去自如。

段野心里有了想法，开始尝试和芹泽聊天，他看了看自己客厅茶几上那凌乱的状况，不由得皱了皱眉：“喂，你既然窝在我这，能不能有点自觉，不要将我家弄成这样。”  
“嗯？”芹泽歪了歪头，看了看段野，又看了看茶几上的状况，轻咳了一声，“喔……对不起，我会注意的了。”  
对方这么坦率地道歉，段野自己倒是有些惊诧，他低头推了推自己的眼镜：“之前你那个不怎么好笑的玩笑之后的提议……”  
芹泽想了想，大概想起来是上次刚刚见过郁夫之后回来，心情不太好的时候的那次。他点了点头：“拜岛生物科技，与乐园相邻。”  
芹泽伸长了手到烟灰缸那摁灭烟蒂：“你愿意开始相信我们提供的情报了？”  
段野轻哼了一声：“不妨一试。反正你们这些前警察也好，现警察也好，基本上也就是同一天空的乌鸦。”  
说到最后，段野干脆地冷笑了一声。  
良久没有听到回答，段野不由得偏头看了过去，却见芹泽抱着膝盖彻底地窝在沙发的角落里，瞅着自己一瞬也不瞬的。  
段野朝他挑了挑眉，却也没有说话。  
芹泽认真仔细地盯着他，忽然开口说道：“你觉得警察都是天下乌鸦一般黑？那为什么你会让郁夫去当警察，自己选择了黑道？”  
芹泽的问话让正在给自己卷烟的段野停下了动作。  
芹泽似乎也不执著他的答案，只是挪动了身体，搭着段野的肩膀取过他正在卷弄的烟纸和烟草替他完成未完的动作：“很多新进警察都是一腔热血的，怀抱着理想和正义，想要贯彻警察真正的使命。只是警察这个机关体系会背叛这些赤子之心，有些人会因此而被同化甚至是腐化、有些人会受不了而离开、有些人也能保持着初心坚持下来……只是这个体系的上层所做的任何决策都不是为了警察和警察本职的本身，而是仅仅只是对固有权力负责。所以……错的不是警察，而是这个体系。”  
芹泽低头舔了舔烟纸，将卷好的香烟递给了段野：“这都是诚一告诉我的。”  
段野看着他说着这话的时候眼里藏不住的柔和光芒，默默地接过他给自己卷好的香烟衔在唇边。如果这么一番话真的是出自鸟饲之口，那还真是不知道该说鸟饲是过分天真还是浪漫过头。

段野掏出了火机点燃了烟：“那你呢？你最初是为什么选择当警察？为了伸张正义？警恶惩奸？”

芹泽并没有预想到段野会问这个问题。经年之后的现在，被人这么猝不及防地问到选择当警察的初衷，却能这么平静，芹泽自己也觉得自己有些薄情。  
他不经意间就朝段野看了过去，那张和鸟饲神似的脸却有着完全不一样的神态，明明是绝对不会弄混，明明自己最初就非常抵触这样的相像，可是此时此刻，这样子相似的一张脸却让芹泽有种被抚慰的感觉。  
往事已矣，无论自己以前犯下了怎么的过错，无论因此招来了多少恶果，无论因此了赔上了多少条人命……一切的一切都仿佛只是最陈年的回忆，似乎从自己被鸟饲抱着请求只为他一人而活那一刻起，这些都已经只是一本尘封的故事书了。

段野有些讶异。他是故意问起芹泽为什么选择当警察的，本意是想试探对方，如果得来的情报没错的话。所以他不着痕迹地细心留意着芹泽的神色变化。  
因此，他有些讶异于芹泽在一阵沉默之后露出了仿佛是如释重负一般的淡然微笑。

“我之所以选择当警察，是为了赎罪。”

见到那人推门而出，鸟饲迎了上去，问道：“怎么样？曲医生。”  
推门而出的人有着不输鸟饲的身高，优雅如王子一般的气质，轮廓深刻的俊美容颜，可是那抬眼看来的双眸却是澄澈迷人的湛蓝。曲医生闻言只是睨了鸟饲一眼，然后就无视了他径直从他身边经过往外走去。  
鸟饲也不觉得有问题，只是从善如流地跟上了他的步伐。  
走着走着，曲医生似乎愿意开口了：“你带来的那位患者的自我防卫意识不是一般厉害，不然他也不会将二十年前的那一晚的记忆删除得那么干净。这次已经是第二次了，还是没什么太大的进展，你确定还是继续？”  
鸟饲只是跟随在他身后半步的位置：“他本人的意愿也是如此，不妨可以强行突破。”  
曲医生忽然停下了脚步，倏然回身，目光冷冽得刺人，却没有开口表示赞同或者反对。  
鸟饲似乎相当习惯他这样子的视线，只是朝他微微一笑：“所以才会特意找你，因为在这个业界范畴内，就我所知，也只有你能将对他本人的危害降到最低，在比较粗鲁的治疗的情况下。”  
曲医生冷哼了一声，不置可否地挑高了半边眉毛：“好吧，我跟他本人确认过意愿之后就可以进行了。反正我在日本停留的时间也不长，速战速决吧。”  
说罢，他再次转身迈开了步伐，却故意用鸟饲也听得一清二楚的声音说道：“作为朋友，我真的应该提醒一下直人要重新、慎重地考虑，选择你是不是一个正确的决定。”  
“是呢，有时候，我自己也会这么提醒直人。”鸟饲语调平和地说道。  
走在前面的俊秀男子顿时发出了一声清晰的咂舌声。

08

在接到鸟饲通过钟孝礼传来的消息之后，芹泽就有些坐不住，最后他还是赶到了现场。  
长廊上，感应灯随着芹泽无声无息的脚步骤亮骤灭，偏蓝的白光带着一丝森然和诡异，随着芹泽如风的步伐打落在他的脸上，映出异样的可怖感。  
芹泽甚至没先去跟老朋友打声招呼，就直奔郁夫所在的治疗室。远远地，他就看到了鸟饲高大挺拔的身影。  
鸟饲双手环胸靠墙站着，长长的影子扭曲着投影到对面的墙身上。

察觉到芹泽的到来，鸟饲轻轻转头看来，墨色的眼镜在这样的照明环境下显得更加浓黑，让鸟饲看上去更加阴鸷了。  
芹泽收慢了步伐，在靠近鸟饲的时候缓了下来，最后在离鸟饲一步远的地方停了下来。  
他抬眼迎上鸟饲的视线，嘴唇微微动了动，却还是什么都没说，反而眉头轻轻蹙起。

鸟饲站直了身子，转过身来面对着芹泽，微微低下了头朝芹泽凑了过去。  
芹泽看着他这个小举动，轻蹙的眉头没有松开，视线虽然低垂了下去避开了鸟饲，但是却微微仰了仰头。  
鸟饲嘴角轻轻挽起，原本是没那打算，可是面前的芹泽这小动作很可爱，所以他索性就俯贴了过去。反正他也有数天没见过芹泽了。  
当鸟饲那削薄的双唇贴上自己的时候，芹泽禁不住闭上了双眼，仰头主动迎上了对方，没能忍住内心的眷恋而加深了这一吻。

二人在幽冷的长廊上，治疗室的门前，交换了一个浓厚的长吻，仿佛这样才能稍微慰藉一下对对方的思念。

结束后，鸟饲还有些不舍似的贴着芹泽的唇角轻啄了数下才重新站直。  
芹泽的目光下意识追逐着他，无意识地嘟了嘟嘴。  
鸟饲禁不住浅浅地笑开，抬手用食指的指节轻轻搔刮过他柔软的脸颊：“你脸颊的温度变高了。”  
芹泽没有回答他，而是偏开了头避开了他的手。

鸟饲也没继续逗他，反而退开了一步，看着治疗室的门口：“你有什么想说的吧。”  
面对鸟饲那一目了然的语气，芹泽更像跟闹脾气那样撇开了头，视线投放到治疗室对面的墙身上：“没有。”  
“曲医生应该已经私底下，将所有的情况都清楚告诉你了，对吧。”鸟饲伸手搭上了门把，轻轻地扭动，“这样的治疗的确粗暴，可以说得上是罔顾病人，但是龙崎熬过去了，他的记忆恢复了。那至关重要的一晚，还有那一晚之前他可以遗忘的所有。”

随着轻轻的机括声想起，治疗室的门被鸟饲打了开来。  
芹泽不由自主地就朝里面看去，外间是观察室，有着一扇很大的方形窗户，透过这扇窗户他能看到双手扶着自己的膝盖坐在躺椅边上的郁夫。

郁夫的肩背轻轻起伏着，仿佛一直在做深呼吸，整个人看上去就像在水里捞出来的一样。  
就算离得有这么一段距离，还是能看到他整把头发都被汗水打湿，浸满了汗水后的头发比起平时更加卷曲，也比平时显得更长，有部分粘在额前和鬓边，让郁夫看上去更加憔悴。  
他身上穿着的灰白色背心也湿透了，那种被水浸湿后明显更深色的水迹一览无遗。  
他只是将蓝色的西装外套披在身上。  
治疗室内的灯光是温馨的、让人舒缓的暖色系，可是映照着郁夫的脸，却让他的脸色显得更加难看。

芹泽从门口就这么看去都能看得出他如今有多糟糕，又有多努力想要让自己看上去不要太可怖。  
看着这样的郁夫，在鸟饲的目光注视下，芹泽却一脸淡漠地面无表情。

鸟饲却看得分明，芹泽最大的弱点可能就是他的眼神根本没办法骗人。他也循着芹泽的视线朝郁夫看去：“从一开始我想这么做的时候起，你就觉得我很残忍，是吗？”

芹泽轻轻退了半步，忽然就转身准备往回走：“我得去向希瑞道一声谢。”  
可是他一步都还没迈出完整，就被鸟饲抓住了手腕，强行拉停了他。  
“就像当初我明知道事情会变得多糟糕而还是放任你一个身处其中一叶障目那样……一样都是残忍的做法，不是么？”鸟饲接着自己的上一句继续说，无视了他想要逃避而转移的话题。  
掌心握住的手腕忽然就绷紧，甚至感觉到轻微的震颤。前面被自己拉着手腕的芹泽并没有回过头来，只是就这么任由自己抓住他。

鸟饲就这么盯着他的后脑勺看了好半晌，但是芹泽却一言不发，既不挣脱他的手，也不回过头来看他。  
鸟饲闭了闭眼，就这么轻轻地放开了他。  
被松开的手自然地垂到了大腿边，然而芹泽却觉得这一瞬间，自己的心都随着手腕的自然摆动而陡然下沉，变得一阵空落。

鸟饲迈步向前，在经过芹泽的时候抬手轻抚了他的头发一下：“你替我进去和龙崎聊聊吧，我替你去见曲医生。”  
“诚一……”芹泽无意识地低叫着鸟饲的名字，却在自己叫出口之后，连自己都有些反应不过来。  
他有些呆愣地轻轻抬起了头，看着听到自己叫他而回头看过来的鸟饲。  
可是也只是这么短暂的一眼，鸟饲就很快就回过头去，看着前方，笔直地前进着。  
芹泽站在原地看着他远去的背影，忽然感到一阵心慌。

当芹泽穿过治疗室的观察外间，真正地打开里面那道门的时候，他看到郁夫有些惊惧地猛然抬头朝自己看来，那双本来就很大的眼睛瞪得简直像要掉出来一样，瞳孔都能清晰地看到已经放大了。  
可是几乎只在毫秒之间，这种神色就从郁夫脸上彻底消失了，骤然变得阴冷而沉郁，仿佛有化不开的浓黑将他覆盖住一样，但是下一个瞬间，他就朝芹泽露出了让芹泽熟悉的笑容来。

“我其实……应该谢谢鸟饲……”

——  
“阿龙？阿龙？喂——你有没有在听我说啊？”郁夫就差没直接伸手挡到正在开车的段野面前上下挥手以求关注了。  
“听到了，流浪者被袭击的案件嘛。”段野一脸的不感兴趣，打着方向盘拐弯。  
郁夫坐在副驾座嘟着嘴偷看他的神色，有些小声地嘟囔起来：“好歹今天都是COSPLAY警察，也应该多点代入角色嘛，关心关心最近的治安案件很正常嘛。”  
“我听到了。”段野斜睨了他一眼，很快就专注地盯着路面状况。  
郁夫莫名地被他的语气说的缩了缩肩膀，有些手足无措地拉扯着自己的安全带：“对了，我还没知道今天是出来干什么的？”  
“哼。”  
段野这么一声轻哼，十足的意味不明，搞得郁夫顿时坐了个端正，目光笔直地看着前方。他再次偷偷瞅了段野一眼，正好撞上段野斜睨过来的视线，顿时相当不自然地移开了视线。不自然到整个人都跟着视线转开了。

可是很快，郁夫就发现了。这条路是去乐园的。  
郁夫盯着窗外飞快消逝的景色，神色一下子冷然了下来：“阿龙……”  
“发现了？今天是想要试探一下，一家叫做拜岛生物科技的公司，说来凑巧，它正好在乐园隔壁。”正巧遇到红绿灯，段野停下了车，拉了手刹。  
郁夫也抬眼去看那三色的交通指示灯：“这情报来源……是来自鸟饲和芹泽？”  
段野双手扶着方向盘，也歪了歪看了那三色交通灯一眼：“放心吧，我心里有数。”  
郁夫笑了笑，摇了摇头：“我当然不担心阿龙你了。你这么聪明，又不是我……”  
段野斜睨了过去，最后索性偏过头去看他。  
段野的目光相当惹人，郁夫先是有些不确定似的偷瞄了他几眼，最后见他的神色不似一般，才不由自主地也偏头看向了他。  
段野的目光直勾勾地看着郁夫的双眼：“你是不是见过芹泽和鸟饲了？”  
郁夫的目光在段野的眉眼之间轻轻交替着，黑白分明的大眼但是却无法清澈见底。他朝段野露出了惯常的笑容，正准备回答的时候，却听到后面的车似是催促似是提醒的喇叭声。  
段野这才收回视线，一脸不快地重新启动了车子，朝目的地继续驶去。

“是啊，我都见过了。”

——  
芹泽想不到居然会听到郁夫说应该感谢鸟饲，他站在郁夫跟前，低着头看着他，分不清他说这句话的真实性和意图。

而郁夫似乎也并不是特别在乎此刻倾诉的对象是谁，他用力地抹了把脸，最后双手将脸暂时埋入双掌之间：“幸好，让我现在想起来了。这事的真相……我不能让阿龙先知道……”  
“是了……”郁夫猛然抬起脸来，朝芹泽看去，目光有些穿透、有些僵直，“鸟饲是一开始就知道了……他却没有直接告诉阿龙……幸好……他很清楚知道，关键的钥匙一直在我身上，所以他自己就直接来打开宝箱了……”  
说完，郁夫又似乎是自我肯定似的点了点头：“我果然还是应该感谢鸟饲的。”

芹泽看着这样子的郁夫，禁不住用力皱起了眉，忍不住轻轻弯腰朝郁夫靠近过去：“你……还好吧？”  
郁夫闻言，再次将目光投到他的脸上，良久，目光才慢慢地明晰了起来，仿佛此刻才真正地发现眼前的人是谁。  
郁夫慢慢地朝芹泽露出了明快的笑容：“我……说真的完全没事，那也是骗人。”

这样子的郁夫，莫名地让芹泽无论是生理还是心理上都感到一丝不安和不适，可是偏偏，他又无法将目光从郁夫身上移开。他禁不住会想……是不是有些人看到自己，也会产生一样的感觉。

郁夫忽然失笑出声：“抱歉。只是这么近的距离看着一个和自己这么像的人这么一脸复杂地看着自己……这种感觉真是奇妙的……形容不出来。”  
芹泽反而有些不知道怎么应对这样子的郁夫了，只能保持着沉默。  
郁夫用力地呼出了一口气，伸直了自己的双腿，舒展开筋骨，忽然就伸手去拉芹泽的手腕。  
芹泽本能想要躲开，却在听到郁夫问“你爱鸟饲么”的那一瞬间被抓住了。

郁夫仰着头，一脸漠然：“我想，其实我是不太懂爱是什么，可能就是阿龙对结子老师那样子的吧？但是我唯一能肯定的是……阿龙是我存在于世的全部。”

芹泽双眸微睁，被郁夫锁住的目光无法偏离一丝一毫。

“阿龙和我这二十年来一直在追查的仇人，那个金表男，是我亲生父亲。”

09

“金表男的真正身份，不可以让阿龙知道……”  
芹泽默然地看着郁夫的目光渐渐变得深邃而坚定，目视着面前的一点，那是已经作出了决定的眼神。从郁夫的眼神里，芹泽就能清楚地读出他的决定——他打算在段野查到真相之前，自己先行将金表男解决。

芹泽没由来地觉得胸口一阵紧窒，让他觉得相当不适，好像心脏在一瞬间被什么用力捏住，然后又猛然放开。他脑海里不自觉地回忆起，之前他一直没放在心上的那些资料信息，关于段野的身世，关于郁夫的身世，还有乐园的真相……金表男是郁夫的亲生父亲的话，那对郁夫来说未免太残酷了。  
在芹泽意识到这一点之前，他已经从郁夫面前落荒而逃了。

为什么？为什么？为什么？  
疑惑一旦开始出现，就会像被投石的平静水面，慢慢地荡漾出一圈又一圈的涟漪，接连不断，最终波及到整个水面。  
带着这些好像知道答案但是又不愿意面对的疑问，芹泽一回神就发现自己已经来到鸟饲面前了。

鸟饲似乎猜得到他会来找自己，早就一副好整以暇的样子等着。见到芹泽出现在自己面前之后，只是清浅地笑着，朝芹泽伸出了一手：“龙崎的后续，曲医生会做好安排，你不用担心他。回去吧，你好久没回来了。”  
面对这样的鸟饲，满心疑惑却一句都问不出口，芹泽只是顺从地递起了一手，交付到鸟饲的掌心之中。

被掌心贴着掌心、十指紧扣地牵着离开的时候，芹泽还是由衷地觉得安心，那股平静安然的感觉让人非常满足，他想，无论鸟饲意欲何为、做过什么，自己也一定不会在意。想着，他不由自主地握紧了鸟饲的手。

回到藏身的地方之后，鸟饲拉着芹泽，将他压在门背上，低头就吻了下来。  
芹泽反应过来的时候，发现自己居然微微偏头避开了，他自己都意外得愣住了。

鸟饲张开双臂撑在了门背上，将芹泽困在门扉和自己的双臂之间，他用嘴唇贴上了芹泽的脸颊，沿着他的脸颊一路轻蹭到他耳畔，低声问道：“不愿意吗？”  
芹泽浑身轻轻一震，这句话、这种情状，好像一瞬间将他带回了当年。他背靠着门扉，垂着眼帘，扪心自问，如果是鸟饲的话，他怎么可能不愿意。一如多年前那般，芹泽也只是轻轻地摇了摇头。  
鸟饲伸手捏住了他的下巴，将他的脸扭了回来，也和当年一样，让他朝自己抬起了头，再深深地吻了下去。

芹泽仰头承受着鸟饲的亲吻，他的心绪很乱，但是他的身体却很诚实地给予了回应。不知何时，已经抬手搂住了鸟饲的脖颈，痴缠地索求着更多了。  
鸟饲的呼吸变得急促了起来，他俯下身，弯腰穿过芹泽的膝盖，就将人横抱起来，朝卧室走去。

当鸟饲将自己放到床上的时候，芹泽反而推开了他跟着覆上来的身体，然后坐了起来。  
鸟饲也没有很特别的反应，也就顺势在他对面坐了下来，抬手轻轻拂过他的鬓发。  
芹泽的目光凝结在他身上，并没有移开一分一毫，忽然，他挪动着膝盖朝鸟饲靠了过去。  
鸟饲动了动手臂，顺手就将他捞到自己怀里，正想低头再吻下去的时候，却发现芹泽居然抬手轻轻挡住了。他不由得朝他挑了挑眉。  
芹泽看着他的视线自下而上，抿了抿唇之后，抬手摘掉了他的眼镜放好，然后垂下视线，伸手想要去脱他的衣服。  
这次轮到鸟饲抬手抓住他的手，阻止了他的举动。  
芹泽抬头眨了眨眼，隐隐透露着不满。  
鸟饲笑了，倾身凑到他耳畔轻咬他的耳垂：“这次不行，这次，不想给你脱。”  
芹泽被他舔咬得瑟缩了下，还是忍不住问：“为什么？”  
明明一直都惯着自己这些小癖好。  
鸟饲环上了他的肩膀，开始沿着他的脖颈舔吻下去：“原因要靠你自己去想。”  
芹泽被他舔得轻轻颤抖着，听他这么说，没有来涌上了一阵委屈，忽然就拗气起来了，他再次推开了鸟饲。  
鸟饲垂着眼帘对上了他那明显不高兴的视线，慢慢地溢出了笑意。  
芹泽看着，更加不高兴了，他咬了咬下唇，从床上滑下，站在了鸟饲面前：“你不给我脱你的，还不能脱我自己的么？！”  
鸟饲倒是被他逗笑了，他忍住了笑意，给他做了个“请便”的手势。

芹泽忽然就觉得自己挖了个坑给自己跳，可是说出去的话泼出去的水，他想想不就是脱衣服嘛，反正鸟饲的他脱得多了，有啥关系。  
想着，他就开始从裤子开始解起了。

鸟饲换了个姿势，交叠起两条长腿，手肘撑在膝盖上托着下巴，恣意地欣赏着眼前的风景。

芹泽倒是利索地脱了长裤，甩开了自己的外套，然后就盯着鸟饲。  
鸟饲看了他一眼，然后开始用目光在他身上进行爱抚，顺着他身体的曲线，缓慢而炽热地逡巡而过，最后落在了他的内裤上。  
芹泽只觉得自己被他的目光看得浑身发热，最直观的反应就是他的阴茎开始变硬了。  
光是这么被鸟饲盯着，他就真的胸口都一阵阵发烫，口干舌燥起来，胯下不受控制地隆起来，将内裤撑起了一大块。  
偏偏鸟饲在这种时候发出了一声愉快的轻笑，笑得芹泽瑟缩着夹了夹腿，然后又觉得自己这样的反应未免太过矫情。  
芹泽瞅了瞅鸟饲，只见他用手掌盖住了下半张脸，一双眼眸充满了笑意，带着十足的挑逗在自己身上来回，然后对上了自己的目光。

芹泽差点没忍住要发出一声低呜，他忍住了，一咬牙，手就隔着内裤覆上了自己已经勃起的阴茎，开始在鸟饲面前自慰起来。  
才熟练地撸弄了几下，芹泽就发现自己湿了，他知道是因为鸟饲在看的缘故，他能清楚地感受到那如影随形地黏着在自己身上的视线有多么惑人。明明看上去淡然得都接近冷漠了，可是他硬是能感觉得到从这表面折射出来的带着锋利的炽热，直烧得自己身心都充满了渴求，不由自主地就为了对方而燃烧了起来。  
强烈的感觉蔓延至四肢百骸，芹泽犹不知足地撩起了自己的打底背心，用手指略显粗鲁地揉捏着自己的乳头和乳晕，他顿时发出了情不自禁的呻吟。  
可是在他带着不确定地看向鸟饲的时候，却被他的表情和眼神激得口不对心地嚷道：“不准看！”  
鸟饲故作姿态地叹了口气：“真霸道，不给我碰，连看都不准我看，那我坐在这里干嘛？”  
芹泽被他的话弄得有些哑口无言，却见鸟饲朝自己笑得越发温柔，他没忍住，反手脱下了背心就朝他砸了过去。  
鸟饲终于是被他弄得笑出声来，也也不知道何时已经将润滑找了出来，甩手就朝芹泽抛了过去：“我尊重你的意愿，你弄好了叫我，我等你。”  
芹泽有些呆愣地条件反射地接住了鸟饲抛过来的润滑，一时之间有些傻气地看了看自己手中的东西，又看了看鸟饲，眼眶忽然就红了一圈。

芹泽张了张嘴，唇瓣微微抖动了一下，却没有发出声音来。他用力地咬了咬下唇，捏住了手中的润滑，另一手勾住了现在身上唯一剩下的内裤的边沿，缓缓地往下拉，他动了动腰身配合自己手上的动作，随着他完全勃起硬挺的阴茎弹跳而出，还和被脱掉的内裤牵扯出暧昧的粘腻的丝线，发现这一点之后，芹泽脸上一红，顿时粗鲁地迅速地脱掉就算了。  
然后，他又听到鸟饲笑了。

鸟饲手里还拿着他扔过去的背心，轻轻地甩着玩，见自己朝他看过去，居然朝自己挑了挑眉之后，将自己的背心捂到了鼻前，不重不轻地吸嗅了一下。  
芹泽还是没忍住发出了低呜，他浑身赤裸地迈步朝鸟饲走了过去，伸手搭着他的肩膀，抬起一条腿踩到床上，就踩在鸟饲的大腿旁边，然后将润滑递了过去，一边还将自己另一手伸到了他面前：“给我挤出来。”  
鸟饲甩开了他的背心，一边接过他递过来的润滑，一边低头怜爱地轻吻着他的指尖，惹得芹泽又是一阵轻颤之后，才握着他的手，将润滑仔细地挤出足够的份量涂抹在他的手指上。  
芹泽发出了粗重的喘息，看着鸟饲给自己的手涂好润滑之后，拉着他自己的手往自己的后穴处带，还仰头朝自己笑问：“你那里还要给挤一点么？”  
芹泽只觉腰上一软，差点没整个人跌向鸟饲，他用力地闭起了双眼，撇开了头，甩开的鸟饲的手之后，抛开所有顾忌，就这样子半跨在鸟饲身上就开拓起自己的后穴来。

充足的润滑之下，很快就传出了微弱的水声，芹泽羞得脸颊一阵阵泛红，还不敢睁开双眼，只是觉得更清晰地感觉到自己的手指是如何在自己那狭窄的穴道里进出的，他不由得想起不知道鸟饲的手指在这里抽插的时候是不是也是这种感觉。  
这么一想，他就更加有感觉了。

鸟饲一手搭在他腰胁轻轻地揉捏着，他能感觉到芹泽情动的轻颤，知道他努力地支撑着自己不要软倒过来。于是他就好好地给予他支撑了。  
在这么贴近的距离里，鸟饲轻轻垂眸，就能看到芹泽并拢着的二指是如何在那慢慢被开拓开来的嫣红肉穴里进出的，芹泽自己的动作有些急躁和粗鲁，摩擦得那娇嫩的穴口更加鲜红了。  
鸟饲的眸色瞬间沉了下来，他的喉结微微滚动了一下，仰头看着芹泽虽然双眼紧闭，咬紧了牙关隐忍着，可是他明显已经深陷在开发自己的快感中，开始有些不知所然了。  
鸟饲眯了眯眼，搂着芹泽的腰将他揽了过来，张口就咬在了他挺立着微微发颤的乳尖上。  
芹泽被骤来的刺激惹得发出了一声急促的低叫，猛然睁开的双眸弥漫着氤氲的武器，眼眶四周都染上了情欲的红艳，有些无助和可怜地垂眸看向了鸟饲。  
鸟饲搂着他，含着他的乳尖，温柔地舔舐了起来，就着这种姿势，直接抬眸从下而上地看向了芹泽：“直人，弄好了吗？你还想我等多久？”  
芹泽不由自主地抖了抖，他拔出了自己的手指，乖巧地点了点头：“弄好了……”  
鸟饲舔得一边湿淋淋地泛着水光之后，又换了一边：“然后呢？”  
芹泽缩了缩肩膀，被他舔得浑身发颤，阴茎前端渗出的前液都蹭湿了鸟饲的衬衫，充足的润滑液被芹泽火热的内里弄得水化之后，沿着穴口缓缓地流了出来，顺着臀缝滴落。

芹泽不禁蜷缩了一下脚趾，才轻轻地推开了鸟饲。他一低头，见到鸟饲还伸着舌尖，维持着舔舐的姿势，被诱得一下子就低下头去，捧住了鸟饲的脸颊交换着热烈浓郁的长吻。  
吻得自己气息不稳，声声低喘着之后，芹泽才放开了鸟饲，自己则趴到了床上，就在床边跪趴下来，双手朝后捏着自己的臀瓣朝两边掰开，露出里中间湿润柔软，等待着进入的嫣红肉穴来。  
芹泽脸颊贴着床褥，眨动着的润泽双眸慢慢地溢出了一丝水汽，看上去特别的可怜：“好了，插进来吧。”

鸟饲就站到床边，贴在芹泽后面，他一边拉开自己的拉链掏出早就硬得发痛的滚烫阴茎，一边俯下身，爱怜地从芹泽的后颈开始亲吻，沿着他的背来回地舔吻着。  
感觉到鸟饲那滚烫坚硬的阴茎抵上了自己的穴口，上下轻蹭着，用顶端渗出的前液涂抹着穴口四周，与汩汩流出的润滑混为一体。  
“呜嗯……”芹泽难耐地低鸣着，他反手朝鸟饲摸索而去，催促道，“快点……”  
鸟饲眯了眯眼，一手扣住了他的腰，另一手扣住他朝后探来的手的手腕，略微施力将之扭到背上，同时开始朝里捅进。

“啊……诚一——”芹泽忍不住仰头呻吟出声。  
鸟饲并没有一下子就插到底，他只是温柔地一点一点缓缓挺进，耐心地将芹泽逐渐撑开，刚才看芹泽那给自己做的前戏，鸟饲就知道还不够一下子容纳下自己，于是现在他只好按捺着自己直接就狠狠操弄对方的冲动，给予对方足够的适应时间。  
芹泽的头贴着床褥忍不住躁动不安地辗转蹭弄起来，发出了破碎的喘息声。他能感觉到鸟饲硕大的龟头是怎么挤开自己穴口的皱褶，挺入到湿热滑腻的甬道后又是如何稳步缓慢地推进，一点一点地将自己捅开，逼着自己完全地接纳他。  
粗大火热的茎体贴着肠壁摩擦而过，带着少许涩痛，却让芹泽更加兴奋，没等鸟饲全根插进来，他就已经忍不住扭着腰肢，摇着屁股想要更多。  
“诚一……给我，想要……”芹泽仰了仰头，带着惘然地看着前方的某一点，软软地发出请求。  
鸟饲扭着他的手腕扣得更加用力了，用力得芹泽不由自主地发出一声痛呼。  
可没等他再说什么，鸟饲就忽然全根没入，然后又退了出去，他扣紧了芹泽的腰固定好，就开始前后摆动着腰，用着不快不慢的节奏，尽根尽出地有力地撞击起来。

室内陡然响起了极富节奏感的肉体拍击的声响。  
鸟饲每一次的进入都插得很深，几乎每次阴囊都会拍打到芹泽的会阴处，也撞得芹泽的阴囊都一阵震颤。  
芹泽被他牢牢地桎梏在身下，被他挺撞得随着他的节奏也前后晃荡起来，敏感脆弱的腺体被用力地顶中，却有很快退开，这种不快不慢的节奏逼得芹泽哭叫了起来。

“再快点！诚一，再快点！不要现在这样……呜呜……我好难受……”  
芹泽难耐地挣扎着扭动起来，堆积起来的快感却无法宣泄，这样子的折磨让芹泽顾不上许多了。  
鸟饲忽然就全根捅了进去，然后放开了芹泽的手，圈着他的腰将他整个人提了起来，让他的背紧紧地贴着自己的胸膛。  
芹泽发出了难受的低泣声，泪水顺着脸颊滑下。  
鸟饲双手搂紧了他，绕到他胸前揉玩着他胸前的肉粒，低头埋首在他颈项间吸吮起来，腰上技巧性地摆动着，在芹泽体内顶着他的腺体磨弄起来：“直人想要什么？想要我怎么做？嗯？”  
芹泽发出了一阵哀哀的啜泣，他双手往后扣着鸟饲的脑袋，回过头去带着撒娇的意味贴着他的脸颊轻蹭：“动嘛……让我射……不要那么坏心了，呜……”  
鸟饲发出一声低笑，忽然就拔了出来，芹泽顿时发出了失落的惊呼。他将芹泽翻了个身，让他仰躺着面对自己，双手托着他的膝关节抬起了他的下半身，再次用力地操了进去。  
芹泽双腿自动自发地架到他的肩膀上，挺着腰主动迎合他的操弄，终于被狠狠地操得发出了满足的呻吟。

“啊——诚一，要到了……再深一点，嗯，那里！啊——”  
芹泽发出一声短促的急喘，脚尖用力地绷紧，就这么在鸟饲还卖力插弄他的时候射了出来。  
高潮过后的芹泽整个人都软绵绵的，一下子就那样软软地瘫在了那里。  
鸟饲放缓了节奏，却丝毫没有射精的征兆。  
芹泽一阵失神之后，呆呆地朝他看了过去。  
鸟饲停了停，俯下身去吻他，也没空管他射出来弄得二人都粘糊糊的东西了。他那情动之下特别迷人的低哑嗓音在芹泽耳畔轻柔地说着：“直人，你这就射了？那接下来怎么办？你到段野身边去那么多天，我就饿了那么多天啊。”  
芹泽吸了吸鼻子，张开双臂去搂他，带着低哑的鼻音软软地回道：“没关系，做到你满足为止，我也好想你。”

鸟饲用手肘将自己撑起，正想伸手去摸索自己的眼镜的时候，发现芹泽睁着还带着余韵湿润的眼眸朝自己看了过来，于是他改变了初衷，改为托腮看向了他。  
芹泽挪了挪身体，朝鸟饲那边翻了翻，轻轻地靠了过去，他幽幽地看着鸟饲，忍不住抬手去触碰他的右眼。  
鸟饲抬手握住了他伸过来的手，挪动了起来，靠着床头坐了起身，他握着芹泽的手拉了拉他，让他靠到自己身边来，另一手给他撩开了还粘在眉骨处的额发：“你原先，是有话想跟我说吧。”  
芹泽仰了仰头，张了张嘴，却没有说得出话来，内心涌现了一阵挣扎。  
鸟饲对上了他的目光，相当的坦荡：“你猜测的都没错，我的确是在将情报交给段野之前，就已经知道他们一直追查着的事情的所有真相。当年我还是辅佐官的时候，我曾经偶然听到过当时的总监跟别人商谈着关于‘乐园’的善后工作，当时我抱着疑问曾经试过调查这事，但是遇到了阻力，很快我就知道，这是组织内不容触碰的地方，于是我就停止了调查。到孝礼将段野和龙崎的资料送到我眼前的时候，才再引起了我的注意。”  
接下来的，芹泽都明白了。以鸟饲的的心思，当年肯定也查到了部分端倪，如今事有凑巧也好，命中注定也好，段野和郁夫给了他更多的线索，终是让他完全掌握了警察组织的又一个黑幕。他知道鸟饲对警察这个体系一直都还未死心……

鸟饲拉了拉芹泽，环着他的肩膀让他也坐了起来与自己面对面：“你觉得我是利用段野和龙崎？而且利用的手段很残忍？”  
芹泽眉头轻蹙，这一次并没有逃避，却依旧保持沉默。  
鸟饲忽然就笑了，目光细细地在他脸上逡巡过，掌心贴上了他的刺青，轻轻抚摸着：“看着他们两个，你是不是感触良多？复仇的意义是什么，从未想过有未来的人的眼神又是怎么样的，相信没有人比你有更深的体会了。直人，看着段野和龙崎，你有没有由此及彼？”  
“诚一……”芹泽听他说了这许多，却开始有些弄不清他的的用意了。自己对段野和郁夫的想法，甚至真的由此及彼产生了不一样的想法，那又怎么样？自己肯定不会阻碍他想做的事情的啊。

鸟饲却仿佛看穿了他的想法，忽然就放开了芹泽，伸手取过眼镜戴上，背对着芹泽下床穿起了衣服：“直人……当初，我让你为了我而活下去，现在，我想问你，活着……很难吗？”  
芹泽的目光原先还凝结在鸟饲肩上慢慢被衣服遮盖掉的刺青上，闻言整个人都愣住了。  
鸟饲回头看了他一眼：“你猜，接下来，龙崎会做什么，段野又会做什么？”

说完，鸟饲就衣衫不整地离开了卧室，徒留芹泽一个人愣在床上，不由自主地思索着鸟饲留下的话。

10

郁夫没想到鸟饲会在隐秘的藏身处和自己见面。  
有些拘谨地坐在沙发上的郁夫，目光不由自主地追随在鸟饲身上。那个和段野一般高大的男人相当轻松自在，仿佛自己并非是不能见光的人，仿佛只是普通人一般在家招待自己的友人。  
郁夫将目光从鸟饲身上收回，轻轻地垂下了头。

“你要喝咖啡还是茶？”

鸟饲的声音轻轻地传了过来，让郁夫不由得重新抬头，腰背挺得更加笔直，人也更加拘谨了，他连忙说道：“啊，不用招呼我了，嗯，真的。”

鸟饲回过头来，朝他浅浅一笑：“那我决定好了，看你的样子似乎也不是偏好咖啡的类型。”

“难道芹泽也不喜欢喝咖啡？”听到鸟饲那么说，自己居然脱口而出说了这么一句，才刚说完就觉得非常不妥，郁夫有些掩耳盗铃地抬手掩住了自己的嘴。

鸟饲发出了一阵低沉悦耳的笑声，端着一杯咖啡一杯茶回身朝郁夫走去：“直人啊……他倒是不挑。”  
在鸟饲将茶朝自己递过来的时候，郁夫连忙起身接过，忙不迭地点头道谢：“其实真的不用费心，因为我也是不挑的，警察其实都很依赖咖啡呢。”  
鸟饲在郁夫对面落座，顺势就啜了口手中端着的咖啡：“说的也是呢。不过总觉得，如果可以选的话，你会选茶。同样的问题，直人只会兴趣缺缺地说随便。”  
郁夫端起了茶杯也喝了一口，察觉到鸟饲的视线，他能感觉得到对方释出的暖意和笑意，于是自己也不由得被感染得有些傻气地笑了笑：“也是呢……”

鸟饲正了正色，放下了杯子：“想不到你会想见我。”  
“欸？！说什么呢，你应该心里有数吧！”郁夫朝鸟饲爽朗一笑，“只不过我想不到你居然会让我直接到你的藏身之地。”

说罢，郁夫稍微抬了抬头，打量了一下四周，就跟一般的公寓没什么分别，地址也不是特别偏僻。这就是所谓的大隐隐于市么？

鸟饲似乎看穿了郁夫的想法：“其实只要你清楚这个所谓的组织的一贯手法，要规避就不是那么难了。”

郁夫收回目光，不经意就和鸟饲四目相接了：“言归正传吧。我希望，在我解决北川贵一郎之前，你可以让阿龙再查久一点，还有，可以让阿龙安然无恙。”  
鸟饲歪了歪头，抬手推了推自己的眼镜：“要瞒过段野龙哉，也得你也从旁协助。你可以对段野撒谎么？”  
郁夫面无表情地点了点头。  
“你为什么会觉得我会答应你的要求？”鸟饲似乎觉得非常有趣。  
郁夫笑了，他向前弓了弓身：“因为我都不介意被你利用了啊。你利用我和阿龙就是想将现任总监拉下马，只要结果达到了，过程如何当然无所谓了。”  
鸟饲笑了：“说的也是。不过，你准备怎么解决北川？他可是你亲生父亲呢。”

“所以这也是我今天来的第二个目的。”

郁夫轻轻抬了抬头，迎上了鸟饲的目光：“结子老师应该有留下实质性的证据，你应该也掌握到相关的情报了吧？”  
鸟饲点了点头：“没错，柏野结子的确留下了证据，找到后，随你决定要怎么用吧。具体的后续情报，我等下就可以给你。那你和段野的复仇，仅仅是将北川拉下马就够了？”  
“那当然不是了……但是要怎么做，我想我也不用跟你说得很具体吧？”郁夫端起了茶，一口饮尽，“谢谢你的茶了，替我问候芹泽吧。”

说完，郁夫就起身要离去。  
鸟饲坐在原位，只是抬手做了个送客的姿势。

走到一半，郁夫忽然停了下来。他慢慢地转过身来，细细地凝视着鸟饲的脸，忽然就轻笑了一声，然后垂下了眼帘：“我半夜睡不着的时候，时常会想为什么阿龙会选我当搭档呢？仔细想想，阿龙可是一直都蛮嫌弃我的呢……是刚好吧？凑巧？还有就是因为我是目击者？如今我什么都记起来了，就更加弄不懂了……”

鸟饲并没有搭话，只是沉默着。他知道郁夫其实只是在自言自语，他只是想要在这一张脸面前说出这番话罢了。

果然，郁夫说完后，沉默了一阵，低声说了句“谢谢”后就再次离去，这一次并没有再回头了。

——  
在关键时刻赶到，从那危险的公安二人组手下救走段野的时候，芹泽已经顾不上自己的身份会不会曝露，他只知道自己非常焦躁。  
芹泽并不想深究自己会如此焦躁的原因，他按照段野的指示，将他送到了相熟的地下密医那。

“既然跟着我就早点出来啊。”段野一边查看着自己被处理好的伤，一边说道。  
芹泽并没有回答，只是双手抱胸站在角落里，目光有些复杂地落在段野身上。

段野没听到回应也不在意，他径自翻出了手机，一边叼着烟一边将电话拨给了郁夫。然而声筒里在一阵连接音之后就转为了机械女声了。  
段野不由得咂舌了一声：“郁夫这混蛋，这时候居然不接我电话。”

芹泽眉头深锁，他想起了自己之所以会在暗处一直跟着段野的原因，以及鸟饲跟他说的话。

——  
“龙崎会自己去解决北川，这段时间你就帮忙看着段野，不要出什么意外就好。”  
“……你一开始选中的就是郁夫么？”  
“直人，你以前也是警察啊，应该非常明白，对付这个组织当然是组织内的人才是拥有最大优势的。黑道……始终都是被猫追捕的老鼠，虽然能做的事情有很多，但是不包括能撼动天敌的组织呢。”  
“郁夫他准备怎么做？”  
“那并不在你和我需要关心的范畴内。”  
——

要对付警视总监，那还是自己的亲生父亲，要怎么“解决”，真是怎么想都很不妙。  
芹泽自嘲地一笑。说起来自己也不过是一直在逃避而已，之所以焦躁的原因，其实在心底深处清楚得很。

诚一，如果按照你的做法，就这么瞒着段野让郁夫去送死的话，接下来段野要复仇的对象就是我们了吧？

“段野，你为什么选择郁夫当你的搭档？”

段野原先还有继续给郁夫打电话，听芹泽忽然这么问，也只是眼也不抬地回了句：“这个问题我不需要回答你。”

“最近接真相的是郁夫吧。当年他是目击者，应该相当完整地目击的事件的发生，事后脑部也没受过什么物理重创，他的遗忘和生理机能无关，你应该很清楚啊。”

段野抬手取下了香烟，有些好笑地看向了芹泽：“你想说什么？”

站在阴影处，仿佛与那个阴沉的角落融为一体的芹泽此刻轻轻向前迈了一步，昏暗的灯光映照在他的脸上，显得有些可怖的青白。

“在说你嘴上说的和实际做得自相矛盾，愣是舍近求远，浪费了十多年时间。”

段野看着他那冰封了一般的表情，轻蔑地冷笑了一声：“我很清楚自己在做什么，别人怎么想与我何干？我也不需要向任何人交代。”

“这个任何人也包括龙崎郁夫吗？”芹泽微微偏了偏头，对上了段野斜睨过来的锋利目光，忽然就觉得相当好笑，“说是搭档，一黑一白，一明一暗，合作无间什么的，但是在察觉到我和诚一的危险之后就擅自决定将郁夫摒除在外，从一开始，你就打算查出金表男的真正身份后就自己一个人去完成最后的复仇，不让郁夫掺和进来，对吧？既然如此，你当初何必要拉郁夫入伙？让他一个人一直平平淡淡地活着就好了，不是么？”

“我和郁夫的事情自然不需要向外人交代。你今天的话特别多，吃错药了？看在你刚刚还救了我的份上，如果你就此打住，我还可以不和你翻脸。”

芹泽忍不住笑了：“你没看到自己现在的神态，所以没有自觉吧。你是不是觉得我顶着和郁夫一样的脸跟你说这些话让你特别浮躁？段野龙哉，你这人真奇怪，拉着抓着郁夫不放的人是你，擅自做决定要将他排除在外的又是你。你觉得这就是为了他好？你这觉得是自己替郁夫选了能通过平常人幸福的道路么？你有问过他的意见么？”

段野没有说话了，他只是目光冰冷地盯着芹泽。  
而芹泽也在想，大概自己的表情也是不怎么好看，其实他自己也不太清楚自己想要说什么，可是看着段野那双眼睛，他却觉得内心那个焦躁越发无法控制，逼得他不得不继续说下去。

“从一开始我就很讨厌你，除了你那张脸，还有你的眼神……”  
说到这里，芹泽忽然就打住了，因为他忽然就彻底明白过来了。

——  
“直人……当初，我让你为了我而活下去，现在，我想问你，活着……很难吗？”  
——

原来是这样。  
芹泽心底所有的焦躁瞬间全部转化为苦涩，苦得他都觉得胸口阵阵发凉。  
自己之所以讨厌段野，就是因为他的眼神，这种“活着也跟死了一般，眼内装的从来没有未来”的眼神，昔日自己在成濑领身上看到过，如今，原来自己就是天天都用这种眼神在看着诚一的么？

芹泽苦笑着摇了摇头，也不知道是感慨着谁：“段野，你的那双眼睛一开始就明明白白地诉说着不需要未来，你觉得和你亲近如郁夫，他会看不出来么？有时候太过亲密，反而什么都看不清了呢。你有留意过郁夫的眼神么？对你来说，他是什么？如果他真的对你很重要的话，你有没有想过你擅自放弃生命留下他一个的话，他会怎样？”

“抱歉啊，我说多了。明明真的不关我的事……”芹泽并没有给予段野回话的空隙，他偏过了头，目光不知道飘到了哪里去，径直说了下去，“郁夫遗忘的原因是心理因素，其实认真治疗一下，很快就能恢复了，就是郁夫自己会很难受就是了。对了，如果郁夫全部都回忆起来的话，以你对他的了解，他没有先告诉你的话代表什么？”

话音还没落地，芹泽就被人掐着脖子死死地按在了墙壁上，对方拖着一条伤腿都这么迅速，这举动漂亮的让芹泽禁不住吹了声口哨。

“你和鸟饲对郁夫做过什么。”段野的目光被逆光的镜片挡住，只剩下一片淡然的冰冷，但是掐在芹泽脖子上的手却越收越紧。

芹泽有些艰难地、断续地低声笑了起来，丝毫没将段野放在眼内：“你说我们能对他做什么？那都是郁夫自己的个人意志啊……你想保护他，他也想保护你呢……”

——  
僻静阴暗的小房间里，有着细微的录像带播放的声响。

郁夫掩住了自己的嘴，也无法压抑得住抽泣的呜咽声，不受控制的泪水汹涌地夺眶而出：“结子……老师……”

11

钟孝礼觉得自己横看竖看都是配角啊，但是为什么总有这么艰难的任务落到他头上？他这是被坑了啊！  
想着想着，他忍不住用牙将叼着的烟嘴部分咬扁。  
想来想去，都是鸟饲和芹泽的错，他还宁愿这两货从来没回来过，结果回来潇洒走一回又滚蛋了！！！徒留多少烂摊子让他去收拾啊！

段野自从从芹泽口中得知郁夫已经将遗忘的记忆全部取回后，就顾不上跟芹泽纠缠下去。  
一个晚上过去，他还是没能联系得上郁夫。结果天一亮，他就收到深町传来的消息，说收到密报说现任警视总监北川贵一郎准备引咎辞职。

“现任警视总监要辞职的确是大事，但是为什么特意跟我汇报？”  
“密报里说这事和一个叫做龙崎郁夫的普通刑警有关。”

随后，段野再也顾不上会不会曝露他和郁夫的关系，他确信自己现在最应该做的就是和郁夫见一面。这臭小子如果敢自作主张的话，他一定不会放过他！

“啊……你终于下来了……”

段野不得不停下脚步，看着这个似乎一直在守株待兔的男人。圆脸大眼还带酒窝，如果不是脸上刻意留了少许胡茬还有那身流里流气的打扮，简直跟个大学生没分别，但是段野觉得这个人很眼熟，特别是这种充满了矛盾的违和感。

钟孝礼打了个呵欠，朝段野迈步走去，一边从外套内袋要掏出什么。  
段野顿时警戒了起来。

然而钟孝礼只是咬着香烟，从怀中掏出了一只光碟朝段野递了过去：“有人托我转交给你的。”  
段野看了那张光盘一眼，目光扫向了对方的双眼：“是谁让你交给我的？”  
钟孝礼迎上他的目光，朝他痞气地笑了开来：“你觉得还会有谁？我可以很大方你告诉你，这里面的内容是从一盘录影带转录过来的，原件似乎已经作为证据交给了一个姓日比野的监察官。”

段野瞪大了双眼，脑内飞快地运转了起来。  
不过钟孝礼已经没啥耐心了，他索性拉过段野的手将光盘塞了过去，然后干脆利落地转身就走：“啊，最后还有一句，某两无良人士已经再次离开日本了，跟你说，自己的搭档自己负责，万一死了他们不负责，别找他们报仇。”

——  
芹泽带着一丝怅然回去找鸟饲的时候，只见鸟饲居然收拾了一只旅行箱坐在客厅等他，见他一回来就跟他说：“直人，准备走了。”  
芹泽本来还满身都是情绪，却被这突如其来、完全意料之外的发展弄得愣在了原地。他傻傻地接过了话头：“去哪？”  
更神奇的是鸟饲居然歪了歪头，露出了思考的神色，然后朝芹泽招了招手。  
芹泽更加搞不清什么状况了。他一边乖乖地朝鸟饲走过去，一边不禁想，自己这是多久没试过这样了，居然跟不上鸟饲的节拍？他明明从那次死不去睁开眼见到鸟饲那一刻起，他自问就没试过意会不到鸟饲的心思。

芹泽还是相当认真地觉得他和鸟饲是够得上心有灵犀这种说法的，可是现在他觉得脸颊有点被打击的疼痛感。

鸟饲逸出一丝浅笑，他伸手拉过芹泽的手腕将人圈到自己的身边，然后将桌上原本叠得很整齐的薄纸掀开来。  
摊开之后，芹泽才发现这居然是世界地图。他更加不解了，索性就抬起头朝鸟饲看去，想要对方直接告诉自己。

鸟饲一手环着他的腰，手腕微动，顺着芹泽的手腕往下握住了他的手，他微微偏头，下巴轻轻地碰到了芹泽的额发：“你看看，我们第一站想去哪里？”  
芹泽愣住了，微仰着头看着鸟饲，不知不觉就瞪大了双眼：“我们要离开日本吗？”  
鸟饲点了点头，圈着他要他快选一个目的地。

芹泽回过神来，有些抓不住现况发展，他朝鸟饲转过身去，一手搭在了他的膝盖上：“现在就走？那后续的事情呢？”  
鸟饲的目光在地图上逡巡着，轻轻偏头，挨着芹泽的脑袋：“如无意外，北川马上就会辞职，现任的副总监圣由起人也会被牵连被免职吧。郁夫已经将证据交给了日比野国彦，日比野国彦会做得很好的了。这种不能对外公布的丑事之下，又要收拾残局，就算上面那些人再不喜欢，也会将室井慎次调回来补位。”

鸟饲说着顿了一顿，才继续说：“后面那些细节已经交代好孝礼了，按照计划，室井慎次会当上总监，那后面的事情，我也没兴趣去关注了。”他收紧了手臂，将芹泽搂得又紧了一点，“再说，你在公安面前出面救了段野，按照公安的效率，也很快会顺藤摸瓜找上我们，所以也不宜久留了。我想了想，反正接下来也没什么事了，我们去环游世界吧。”

——  
段野被芹泽顶着一张和郁夫一模一样脸这样子一通好说，也掩盖不住内心的浮躁，特别是看着芹泽那似笑非笑的表情，更是让他心头火起。  
他用力地甩开了芹泽，直将他甩到了墙上：“你有空在这里对我和郁夫的事情大放厥词，我建议你回去和鸟饲诚一好好谈一谈。不只是你们两个会去调查别人的，当年如果不是鸟饲诚一一直冷眼旁观，你觉得你至于走到最后家破人亡，一无所有吗？你真的以为鸟饲诚一对成濑领的事情从头到尾都一无所知？你觉得有可能吗？就他那种控制欲！”

芹泽被他甩得撞回了墙上，面对段野这一番少见的带着高昂的情绪的“提醒”，他只是面无表情地回望着在努力平复呼吸的段野。  
等段野彻底冷静下来，开始思考这一番话会不会给自己带来什么麻烦的时候，他却见芹泽居然轻轻浅浅地笑了，连颊边会出现的小酒窝居然都和郁夫一样。

“我当然知道了啊。单说我没死去，那么快就被他操作成他弟弟这事情……就算我再怎么不想去思考，这么多年还有什么想不明白的？诚一虽然什么都没说，但是也没有瞒我啊，他的所作所为很坦荡啊，也不掩饰也不会刻意抹去痕迹，只是我不问，他就不说罢了。”

芹泽笑得非常淡然，那种平静如水的心境透过他的笑容和目光传递给了段野，让段野禁不住后退了一步。

“所以……那又怎么样？本来就是我自己的事情，诚一插手去管也好，冷眼旁观也好，有什么问题么？他真的插手去管了，结果就一定比现在好么？”

——  
当时被段野这么直白地说穿，自己那一番言之凿凿的说辞其实又究竟是说给谁听呢？  
芹泽低垂着头，只觉得眼眶酸涩难忍，眼皮饱胀的感觉让他无法控制。

“直人？”鸟饲呼唤着他的名字，伸手抚上了他的脸颊，并不意外沾了一手的湿意。  
他双手都摸上芹泽的脸，捧着他的脸颊让他朝自己抬起头来，拇指轻轻地抹去他的眼泪：“怎么这么多年，泪腺还是这么发达？”

芹泽抬手覆上了他的手背，眨着泪眼，哽咽着开口问他：“你答应过我，这辈子都会和我在一起的，一直到永远，是吗？”  
鸟饲笑了：“当然。只要我活着，你也会活着，而你活着，我也才会活着。如果我要死，我会先杀了你。如果你敢在我前头死去，上穷碧落下黄泉，我都要抓到你，让你为此付出违约的代价。”

“从我在医院睁开眼那一刻起，我活下去的意义就是你，你是这样告诉我的吧？”  
“是，这一点永远都不会变。”

芹泽哭着笑了，带着满足，轻轻咬了咬自己的下唇：“你带着我再次回到日本的真正目的究竟是什么？”  
鸟饲的目光透过深色的镜片映入到芹泽的眼底，他轻柔地开了口：“对不起，我承认我是很贪心，我想要你实实在在地、再没有任何保留地栽在我身上，并且不只是为我而活着，还能为了我哭、为了我笑。”

所以才看中段野和郁夫，不只是因为他们两个和他们两个长得一模一样，还因为段龙二人会让自己产生情感共鸣么？  
用这么迂回的手段逼自己去面对，还附带完成了他想要的那么多结果……  
芹泽一时之间又是哭着又是笑着，都不知道究竟是要哭还是要笑。

鸟饲温柔地笑着，取过纸巾给他擦拭眼泪：“现在能好好地选一选我们第一站要去哪里了吧？”  
芹泽抽了抽鼻子，接过纸巾抹着自己的眼睛：“随便啦，决定不了的话就拿把水果刀也好其他什么也好随便一戳不就有地方了吗？”  
“不好。太偏僻的地方不去，东西不好吃的不去，交通不方便的不去……”  
“那你不如告诉我你想去哪里好了！！！”

——  
郁夫拉低了自己的鸭舌帽，看着街边商店展示柜里的电视在播报室井慎次决定就任警示总监一职的消息，一边看着一边嘟起了嘴巴嘀咕：“阿龙真是的……太慢了……”  
他刚念叨完不久，被他念叨的段野就飞快地在他身后掠过，拉着他的手腕，快速地将他拉入了不起眼的小巷。

“怎么了，阿龙？”郁夫有些不解地朝段野凑了过去。  
段野伸手抵住了他的胸膛，阻止了他的继续接近，一边抬手推了推眼镜：“郁夫，告诉你一件事。”  
“嗯？什么事？”

郁夫准备自己枪杀北川的时候，被赶到的段野阻止了，然后就是被段野一通骂，人都呆了。  
段野当时并没有顺势就解决了北川，反而带着郁夫飞快地跑了，回去又是一顿教育。  
接着二人就干脆进入了失踪状态。

段野的嘴角好像抽搐了一下：“有两个和我们长得一模一样的家伙，顶着你和我的身份光明正大地出境了。”  
“欸？！”郁夫张大了嘴巴，“所以说，现在的出入境记录上，我们两个已经出境了？！”  
段野只是冷笑了一声。

“啊！！！鸟饲和芹泽你们给我们回来啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

完


End file.
